Just When I Think I'm Out They Pull Me Back In
by stonerloner
Summary: Six years out of Neptune and all of its turmoil Veronica finds herself drawn back into town for the wedding of an unlikely duo. A should be simple visit turns rather complicated as she's forced to face everything she was running from.
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon boy, keep up!" Veronica called out to her pooch as they ran the familiar trail as they did every morning. It was something about the brisk California morning air that always made her feel at peace. It was her favorite part of the day before she had to plug herself into the real world.

Veronica was now living San Francisco, she had been living there for the past six years. She graduated from Hearst with a Criminal Law degree, but the passion Veronica once had to pursue law became close to non-existence.

Wanting to cut ties from Neptune and all of its turmoil, V packed up her hybrid and headed north. Rediscovering her passion for photography, Veronica decided to try her hand as a freelance photographer. She made a decent amount of money for her and Backup to live a comfortable life. Every now and then her dad would send some cases her way if they were in her area. She knew that no matter how many professions she took up, she'd always be a PI at heart, it was in her blood.

Veronica slowed her pace as she entered into her complex. Making her way to her front door she greeted her neighbor then checked her mailbox. Once inside Veronica got herself and Backup some water then sat at her kitchen bar and went through the stack of mail.

Most of it was junk mail but one piece of mail particularly caught her attention. The envelope was a Tiffany Blue color decorated with lacy embroidered flowers, with the words "You're Invited" in bold black calligraphy. It was addressed from a P.O. Box in Neptune but didnt say who sent it.

Curiosity peeking, Veronica ripped the envelope open not caring if she destroyed the decor. She damn near spit her water out as her eyes widen at the words displayed in front her.

**_"Ms. Cindy Mackenzie & Mr. Richard Casablancas Jr. request the honor of your presence as they become one."_**

Veronica was in complete and utter shock. She didn't know which part shocked her more, the fact that Mac was getting married or that Dick Casablancas was the guy in question. Veronica knew Mac was dating someone but she was pretty hush hush about it. All V knew about the mystery man was that he owned his own business and that his name was Richard. Because everyone including teachers and the local sherriff's department had always called Dick by his nickname, Veronica forgot his actually name was in fact Richard.

Trying to wrap her head around the matter at hand, Veronica grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge and poured herself a very large glass.

After a few gulps of the expensive liquid, V noticed another piece of paper folded up inside of the envelope. She unfolded the paper and read:

_**"Surprise! Now I'm sure you have a bazillion and one questions but Bond, I promise to answer them all when I see you this weekend! Yes, I said this weekend! I can't shop for my dream wedding dress without my Maid of Honor by my side. Oh yeah that reminds me, would you be my MOH? Im assuming the answer is yes, so I'll see on Saturday!  
>P.S. don't forget to pack your dancing shoes gal pal, the next two weeks will be a non-stop party!<br>xoxo Q"**_

Reading Mac's note instantly made Veronica smile, she could feel the excitement reading Mac's words.

"Looks like we're going home boy." Veronica said plopping down on her bed as Backup jumped on her lap and barked for approval.

Veronica knew this trip back home would possibly cause her to face some issues and people she'd been avoiding.

Bags packed and Backup riding shotgun, Veronica flipped her shades down and headed to Neptune. It was only a four hour drive to Neptune and she figured if she left now she could beat traffic and be in Neptune by noon.

/

Veronica pulled into the quiet subdivision and shut off her car, she let Backup out then followed suit. Before she could get her bags out she was bombarded by an adorable caramel colored little boy.

"Ronica, you're here! Mommy Ronica's here!" The little boy sang out.

Veronica lifted the kid in the air and gave him the biggest hug.

"I've missed you so much." V said still clinging to the child. "How old old are you now, like seventeen?" She asked teasingly.

"No silly, I'm five." The boy smiled, looking up at her with his blue eyes that resembled hers.

"Veronica, it's good to see you." V hears Alicia say from behind. She extends her arms for a hug and the two embrace.

"Colby sweetheart, go play with Backup while I talk to your sister." Alicia said to her son as she and Veronica took her bags from the car.

"Can't say we were expecting you. It's been what almost a year since we've seen you." Alicia says closing Veronica's trunk a little harder than she should.

"Look I know you're probably pissed at me but-." Veronica started to talk but was cut off.

"I'm not pissed at you Veronica I'm hurt, and even though your father will never admit it out loud he's hurt too. Ever since your dad and I told you about his cancer last year, you shut us out." Alicia tells her step-daughter.

It was true when Veronica found out her dad had the Big C, it was like someone had ripped her heart from her chest. So not being able to deal she did what she did best, she ran. And instead of driving to Neptune every other weekend like she normally did to have Sunday dinner, she made excuses. She made so many that eventually they stopped begging her to come. And in doing so she missed birthdays and most importantly her little brothers first day of kindergarten.

"I mean get it, he's your superman and knowing that he may have found his kryptonite scares you. He needs you Veronica. I may be his wife but you, you're his rock." Alicia speaks. "But you're here now and that's what counts right? Your fathers in his office,I'll take your bags to the guest room." Alicia says giving V a small smile.

Veronica nodded her head and returned the smile, then made her way down the hall to her fathers office.

"What's this? I come home after a long drive from Frisco, and there you are, lounging." Veronica says entering Keith's office.

Keith turned around startled but ecstatic to see his baby girl standing in the flesh. Instead of replying to her witty remark he pulled her in for a tight hug. They both let out a deep relaxed breath as they held on to one another.

"I've missed you pop." Veronica said a little above a whisper, breaking the silence and their embrace.

"I've missed you too kid." Keith said staring at his daughter.

Veronica knew he'd never say anything about her not being home in awhile. Keith was aware of how Veronica dealt with things. So even though he would've wished she was there when he started his first round of chemo, he understood.

"So what brings you to town?" He asks, taking her hand as they sit on the small office couch.

"Mac's wedding, apparently she and Dick Casablancas are tying the knot next Saturday." Veronica says still in shock.

"Oh yeah, Alicia and I received an invitation yesterday. It's about time those two did, they seem really great together." Keith says.

"What? You knew?" Veronica says surprised at her fathers response.

"Yes, everyone in town knew they'd eventually get hitched. I was surprised at first myself but that Casablancas kid really got his self on track. He even has his own Real Estate Agency, in fact he's the one who sold Alicia and I this house. That gift of gab he has turned out to be useful, the guy is one hell of a salesman."

"Wow." Was all Veronica could say. Dick Casablancas a realtor, this she had to see for herself.

"How long you staying, just until the wedding?" Keith asked changing the subject hoping she planned to stay a little longer.

"Uh I'm not sure, but I do feel like I owe you some daddy daughter time being that I haven't been around as of late." Veronica said lowering her head as she felt a rush of guilt come over her.

Keith knew Veronica felt bad, but she was here now and that's all he could want.

"Hey kid, didn't I ever tell you about frowning? It gives you wrinkles. You being here now makes up for whatever you're feel guilty about. I love you Veronica." Keith says kissing her on the forehead.

"And I you." Veronica replies.

Veronica and Keith walked into the kitchen, where Alicia was fixing lunch while Colby was glued to the television with Backup by his side. Keith couldn't help but think how much this resembled Veronica and Backup when she was Colby's age.

"I hate to break it to you honey but I don't think your brother is going to let you go back to San Francisco with that dog." Keith joked.

"Speaking of your brother, I just got off the phone with Wallace. He's excited to see you, he wants you to meet him." Alicia says.

"Where is he?" Veronica says a little too excited.

No matter how much distance she tried to put between herself and the people she loved when she left Neptune. Wallace wouldn't allow her to shut her out, he made drives up to San Francisco and they emailed once a month. She hadn't spoken to him in the past six months, which is why she was excited to see him.

"He's down at his and Eli's shop." Alicia says while cutting the crust off of Colby's PB&J.

"Shop? I only know one Eli and there's no way we're talking about the same guy." Veronica says eyebrow raised.

"Automotive repair shop, and yes we're talking about the same guy. F&N Automotive has been up and running for about six maybe seven months now. Those guys have worked their butts off to get where they are." Alicia says proudly.

First Dick the real estate agent, now her best friend/step brother is business partners with the ex gang member who duct taped him to a flag pole.

"He also wanted to ask you to pick up lunch for him and Weevil on your way." Alicia yells out to Veronica before she exits.

/

Veronica headed down to Java the Hut, remembering how much Wallace loved their food. While waiting for her order she heard a familiar voice of a nearby customer. The voice was a little deeper and masculine which was throwing her for a loop.

It wasn't until the customer turned around that she realized it was Logan.

"Shit" She cursed.

Veronica and Logan hadn't spoken in the past four years. They tried being together a few times while still at Hearst but things fell apart like they always did. They briefly rekindled while she was in San Francisco but tragedy struck their relationship once again. This time Veronica decided it was time to pull the plug and severed all ties with Logan.

Veronica turned away before he could make her out. She ducked behind a booth trying not to be seen and she was almost in the clear before her order was called.

"Order for Veronica Mars!" The hostess belted out.

She tried to quickly grab her food before being made. As soon as she turned around she ran smack into the person she was avoiding.

"Alone again?" Logan smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Naturally." Veronica says forcing a smile, it was no doubt that she was uncomfortable being in his presence.

The two stood in front of eachother silently before Logan spoke.

"So are we gonna just stand here like strangers or can I have a hug?" Logan says extending his arms out, Veronica gave in to the gesture and hugged him.

She caught a wiff of his scent, this smell was unknown to her. It wasn't the same manly musk she had grown accustomed to the years before. They released from each other's embrace, as another silence fell between the two.

"So what brings you to town? Last I heard, I believe you were in Seattle." Veronica says to Logan who he hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

Logan had to admit his former flame looked good, real good. Although her facial features had matured she still looked like the same Veronica to him. Logan had always liked Veronica's sense of style it wasn't like most girls, it was simple. Her blonde locks were pulled up into a messy bun, oversized shades hid her baby blues. She wore short shorts that showed off her petite legs and her butch boots gave her a slight lift in height.

"So you've been inquiring about me? That's cute." Logan joked causing Veronica to give him a playful jab. "I'm actually in the process of moving back to Neptune, but my main reason is the same reason I assume you're here." Logan says.

"Mac's wedding?" Veronica says more of a question than a statement.

"Correct. On account of she's marrying my best bud, and I am his best man." Logan says proudly.

"What a coincidence I happen to be the Maid of Honor." Veronica tells him.

Logan instantly flashes a smile at her.

"So I guess that means we'll be seeing a lot of eachother then."

"It would appear so." Veronica replies looking down at her feet. "Well it was nice seeing you Logan, I have to get this food to Wallace and his 'business partner'." She says using air quotes to put emphasis on that last part.

"Yeah I should let you go, so I will uh see you tomorrow then." Logan says holding the door open for her.

Veronica gave him a small smile which he returned, then she hopped in her car. Once Logan was out of sight, she exhaled deeply and laid her head on the steering wheel. Just seeing Logan brought back a ton of emotions good and bad. She quickly pushed the thoughts out of head or at least to the back. Veronica was here for two reasons, to reconnect with family and to be apart of her best friends special day. Neither of the two involved rekindling any old flames with Logan fucking Echolls.

/

"Looking good Navarro." Veronica whistles out to the Latino.

"Veronica Mars, I heard you were in town." Weevil smiles lifting himself up from under the car.

She holds out the trays of take out. "I come baring food."

She watches him as he makes his way over to where she's standing. Weevil had matured well. Judging by his massive forearms and the way his tank top hugged his chest it was obvious that he worked out. Veronica had always thought he was good looking but now he was gorgeous.

"You're looking good." Veronica says letting her inner thought slip as she handed him his food.

"You're just now noticing this V?" He playfully retorted, accepting the food.

"Shame on me for not noticing it sooner, we could've went to prom together all those years ago." She bantered back.

Weevil and Veronica had grown accustomed to the innocent flirting and the bantering back and forth, followed by the occasional sexual innuendo. Their friendship had been a unique one, he was always there to help her out of a jam with no questions asked. Veronica always returned the favor, it would usually involve a slew of questions asked beforehand but none the less she always came through.

"I thought I heard your voice." Wallace said emerging from the office.

"Little bro!" She exclaimed as she pratically jumped in his arms. Luckily Weevil was standing by to catch Wallace's food from falling out of her hands.

"I hate it when you call me that." Wallace laughed as he caught her in his arms.

"I'll let you two catch up, I'll be in my office on lunch." Weevil said to them, then disappeared into his office.

"C'mon have lunch with me." Wallace said nodding for Veronica to join him.

"But what about work, I don't want to keep you, you look pretty busy." Veronica spoke.

Wallace gave her a look.  
>"Did you by any chance see that huge sign out front? It says F&amp;N Automotive, in which the 'F' stands for Fennel. Which means your little brother is a boss and these people are my workers, they can handle it I promise." Wallace says leading Veronica into his office.<p>

Veronica stepped inside and took in the spacious room, family portraits decorated his desk and his college degrees were plastered on the wall. The main attraction was Wallace's high school basketball jersey that he framed and hung behind his desk along with old awards and achievements.

"Someone's not ready to let go of his glory days I see." Veronica chuckled as she took a seat on the leather couch.

"Hey now! It was either this or I let it collect dust in the garage with the risk of Jackie tossing it out." Wallace said.

"How is the misses anyway?" Veronica inquired stealing a fry.

Almost in an instant Wallace's adorable smile turned into a somber look.

"Divorcing me actually. Know any good lawyers?" He spoke.

"Oh my God! Wallace I'm so sorry. What happened? I thought everything was going good, I mean you guys have been together for so long and what about Chloe? You guys just had a baby girl." Veronica questioned wanting answers.

"I thought so too, but she hasn't been the same since she had the baby. Her doctor said she was experiencing postpartum depression, so we set her up for some counseling but nothing changed. Eventually she shut me out and neglected Chloe. About two months ago, I got a call from our neighbor saying Chloe's been screaming all morning. When I get there all of Jackie's things are gone and the baby's in her playpin bawling her eyes out." Wallace explained with a lump forming in his throat.

Veronica scooted closer to her best friend to comfort him as he continued.

"Chloe had to of been left alone for hours because when I got there her diaper was completely full. She was also starving, her feeding board read that she hadn't eaten since I fed her before I left for work at six that morning. Then a week ago I received the divorce papers, they stated irreconcilable differences and a custody agreement."

"Wait, she wants to fight you for custody?" Veronica interrupted practically yelling.

"Not exactly, in fact she wants to terminate all her rights and give me full custody. She says Chloe was a mistake and she just wanted her old life back. So without hesitation I signed them. If she didn't want to be with me anymore fine I can handle it, but to just abandon your kid, is unforgivable and the ultimate betrayal by a mother. How am I to explain to my kid, that her mother didn't want her." Wallace spoke with hatred.

Veronica and Jackie had never really saw eye to eye, they definitely differed when it came to Wallace. This if anything was definitely the icing on the cake.

"Good riddance." Veronica says.

The two spent the rest of the day going over the divorce papers, Veronica was obviously going to be representing as Wallace's attorney. They got so wrapped up with the case and reminiscing that by the time they finished it was close to five. Wallace had to go and relieve the sitter, leaving Veronica to catch Weevil just as he was closing up shop.

"Aren't you suppose to have like people to do this for you now?" Veronica says sneaking up behind the Latino.

"The guys worked hard today I sent them home and told them I'd lock up." Weevil says. "But since you're here, mind lending a hand?" He asked the blonde.

She smiled and sat her bag down, then grabbed a mop to clean up the grease spills throughout the garage.

"So." She started to say while mopping.

"So what?" Weevil asked with an eyebrow raised.

"How does Wallace seem? He just informed me of some personal problems and I just wanted to know how he seemed to be doing." Veronica explained.

"I assume you're talking about the thing with him and the misses, well soon to be ex misses?" He says causing Veronica to give him a surprised look.

"Don't give me that look chica. Fennel and I don't just work together, we're actually really good friends. We've worked through our differences an he knows I've changed my spots. But anyway, I told him I could hold the fort down if he wanted take some time and spend it with Chloe, but I guess he likes being here to keep his mind busy. I admire the guy cause I know if I were him I would've lost it and probably ended up sitting in a cell somewhere." Weevil informed.

"Yeah and then I suspect I'd be getting a call to either bail you out or represent you at your trail hearing huh?" Veronica joked.

"How else do you except to get some type of use out of that fancy law degree that I hear you don't even use." He smiles

"Who says a girl needs a fairy godmother when she always has you looking out for her?" V said returning the smile.

After cleaning up shop, Weevil locked up and walked V out to her car.

"Don't tell me that's yours?" Veronica said stopping in her tracks. "I thought you traded that thing in a long time ago." Veronica asked Weevil referring to the Harley parked on the side.

"Well maybe the leopard didn't change all of his spots." He laughed. "And if I'm not mistaken I still owe you a ride on my big hog, am I right?" Weevil added opening up Veronica's car door.

"Man Weevs, you sure do know just what to say to make a girls knees weak." Veronica chuckled hopping into her car.

"Goodnight V." He smirked giving her a wink as she drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ronica, are you still sleeping?" Veronica hears her little brother whisper.

Next she feels a finger poking at her side, then her cheek. She glances over to the alarm clock with eyes half open. Seeing that it read 7:17 a.m. caused her to groan, flipping over to her side she locked eyes with her adorable baby brother. Now how could she be upset with that face.

"If you're waking me up, I expect there to be bacon." Veronica joked with the little guy.

"Can I lay with you?" Colby asked softly.

"So I take it there's no bacon?" She asked giving him a look.

The little boy shakes his head no.

"Fine, hop in." Veronica says scooting over to make room for the five year old.

Almost immediately Colby fell asleep after joining her in bed. Veronica laid there with him sleeping on her chest, thinking about how much of his life she had missed out on in the past year. How self absorbed could she have be? Not only did she abandon her ill father but she also abandoned the little boy who looked up to her.

Not being able to sleep, she carefully moved Colby over and tucked him in her bed. She had to meet Mac at the in an hour so she hopped in the shower and turned on a pot of coffee.

"You're up early." Veronica hears Alicia say walking into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, Colby sort of woke me up this morning wanting to sleep in bed with me. He's still in there sleeping with Backup." Veronica told her step-mother taking a sip of coffee.

"I guess he missed his big sister." Alicia spoke. "We've all missed you Veronica." She added giving Veronica a smile before going to check on Colby.

/

Veronica's GPS signaled for her to make a right and in doing so she pulled into the driveway of the most beautiful home she'd ever seen.

"This can't be Mac's place." Veronica spoke aloud.

She dug in her messenger bag to double check the address on the note. According to the note she was at the correct address. The home had to be at least 3,000 sq ft.  
>Mac's software company must be reeling in the big bucks she thought.<p>

Veronica walked up to the bright red door but before she could knock it swung open.

"Eek! I'm so glad you're here!" Mac squealed hugging Veronica tightly. Veronica hugged her back matching her tightness.

"Mac you look gorgeous! And your haircut. Amazing! You've come a long way from blue highlights." V joked.

"You look gorgeous yourself. Still the comedian I see." Mac smiled. "C'mon, everyone's waiting." She added.

Veronica gave her a confused look.

"I thought we were going dress shopping for your dream dress?"

"We were, well we are. Dick's mom had some strings pulled and instead of us going to them the dresses are coming to us. So grab a drink and let c'mon." Mac informed pulling her friend into the den.

Once inside Veronica spotted Parker. She watched as the leggy blonde walked over in their direction.

"Veronica Mars! It's good to see you." Parker chirperly spoke hugging Veronica.

"Parker Lee, you look stunning as usual." Veronica smiled.

They exchanged pleasantries before being interrupted.

"Now that everyone is here let's begin. Shall we start with the bride first?" The flamboyant wedding coordinator asked.

"Uh, no! Let's get my bridesmaids and Maid of Honor fitted first." Mac offered.

"Very well then. You with the legs, let's start with you." He said referring to Parker.

While Parker was getting fitted and the others were going through the rack of dresses, Mac took this time to play catch up with her bff. She gave Veronica the play by play on how she and Dick became a thing.

***Two years ago***

It was no secret that Mac and Dick were polar opposites but the one thing they had in common was Cassidy. Cassidy's birthday had arrived like it did every November 9th. But instead of Mac ignoring it like she did every year, this year she decided to pay a visit to his gravesite.

It was to her surprise to find Dick there with a half empty case of beer. Part of her wanted to turn and go back to her car, but she choose not to and sat next to the tombstone. Neither Dick or Mac spoke a word to eachother out of respect for the other. Dick handed Mac one of the beers, she accepted and drank up.

They sat at Cassidy's grave for hours quietly enjoying the brisk autumn wind, by now the sun had gone down, so Mac got up to leave. She noticed Dick was in no condition to drive and usually under no circumstances would she offer to help Dick Casablancas but today she would.

"Look, I can't let you drive and I can't let you sleep here on account of freezing temperatures tonight so get up." Mac explained nudging Dick with her foot.

"I'll be fine." Dick mumbled lying with his face in the grass.

"I'm not asking you Dick, I'm telling you so for once don't argue and just do." Mac said holding her hand out to help him up.

Dick sat up and took her hand, unable to properly stand Mac supported him the best of her ability, being that she was only 5'3. She helped him in the passenger seat of her SUV and buckled him up. Mac hopped in the drivers seat and started driving towards Dick's residence The Neptune Grand.

"Where are you taking me?" Dick asked with closed eyes.

"To your suite at The Grand so you can sleep it off." Mac informed him.

"No, stop the car." Dick protested opening his eyes. "I can't go there."

"Why not that's where you live?" Mac asked confused still driving,

"Please stop the car." Dick said again.

Mac did as she was told pulling over to the shoulder. Dick unbuckled his seatbelt and tried to get out but Mac stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going? And why can't you go home?" She questioned him.

"I just can't deal with Logan, at least not today." Dick said softly

"Why not he's your bestfriend?" Mac asked still holding onto him.

"And Beav-I mean Cassidy was my brother. I can't talk to Logan about what happened without him getting freaked out. He watched my little brother take a dive off a 20 story building." Dick spoke with tears falling from his eyes.

Mac was taken aback by Dick's tears, it something she certainly didn't expect to see. Se also didn't expect for her to do what she did next.

"Well I gotta take you somewhere, is my place okay." She asked giving him a small smile then leaned over and gave him a hug.

Dick looked at her confused he didn't know why she was being so nice to him, he didn't do anything to deserve it. He returned the hug and wiped his eyes. That night Mac saw a different side of Dick Casablancas and it was the start of something beautiful.

***Present Day***

"Wow, Mac I am so happy for you. It'll still take some time getting used to but you're happy and you're glowing so Dick's alright with me." Veronica smiled at her best friend.

"Sorry to interrupt. Mac, Naomi's here with samples she needs you to decide on a flower arrangement by today." Dicks mom Betina says.

"You go ahead Mac, I'll just hang around and wait for my turn to be fitted." Veronica says

"Actually I could use your opinion." Mac tells her.

They walked to the next room, where there are dozens of flower arrangement samples scattered among the table.

"These are beautiful." Veronica says walking over to an arrangement of white dahlias, pink roses and white hydrangeas.

"That's my favorite as well." A voice says from behind.

"Veronica Mars, meet my florist/dress designer/everything Naomi Laine." Mac said introducing the two women.

"This isn't the Veronica Mars is it?" Naomi asks with a huge smile.

"I promise I'm not as horrible as whatever you may have heard." Veronica chuckled somewhat joking.

"I've heard nothing but good things from Logan." Naomi tells V

"Logan as in Echolls?" Veronica asks eyebrows raised.

"Yes, he's my fiancée." Naomi gloats flashing her huge rock for everyone to see. "We got engaged last night!" She squealed as everyone oohs and awws at the size.

"You've got to be kidding me" Veronica says to herself giving Naomi a fake smile and congratulations. Then headed over to the bar to order a couple shots of vodka.


	4. Chapter 4

"Veronica can I talk to you for a moment?" Mac says dragging her friend away from the bar.

Mac takes Veronica into the den area while the others mingle and drink.

"I know you're probably pissed at me for not telling you about Logan and Naomi. And I'll admit Dick and I played a hand in the two of them becoming a thing but I swear I had no idea they were that serious. It's only been a year." Mac says pleadingly.

"Long enough to get engaged, and less than twenty four hours after I ran into him." Veronica scoffs taking another sip of her beverage.

Mac felt horrible, she thought that ship had set sail for Veronica and Logan but judging by Veronica's behavior she was wrong.

"Give me that." Mac says taking the drink from Veronica's hand. "I'm gonna need you to pace yourself V, and what do you mean you ran into Logan yesterday? Why didn't you tell me, I would've gave you the details about his love life."

"Doesn't matter anyway Logan and I are ancient, this just kind of caught me off guard that's all." Veronica says. "I'm fine, the next two weeks are about you." V adds.

"Veronica-" Mac starts to speak.

"Where is my misses?" Dick interrupts walking into the house with Logan and groomsmen in tow.

Mac ran to greet Dick, her were eyes lit up and a huge smile looking almost permanent was plastered on her face. The soon to be husband and wife embraced and shared a passionate kiss, while everyone clapped and cheered them on.

Veronica made her way to where everyone was gathered. She glanced over and saw Naomi holding tightly on to Logan as if she was afraid Veronica was going to steal him from her. Logan avoided eye contact with Veronica as she passed by making her way to where Dick and Mac were standing.

"Aye Ronnie." Dick greets, calling her by the nickname only he uses. "Long time no see. You're looking good girl." Dick smiles.

"Honey, are you hitting on my bestfriend right in front of me?" Mac joked.

"You know I only have eyes for you Macky." Dick replied making goo goo eyes at Mac as they share another kiss.

"Alright you two break it up, break it up. I need you boys to go with upstairs to get fitted for your tuxs and you miss lady it's time to decide on your dream dress." Mac's mom Natalie says excitedly.

Before the guys went upstairs Mac and Dick sucked face again. Naomi gave Logan a passionate kiss as well , almost as if she was marking her territory. Dick noticed the show Naomi was putting on and all he could do was shake his head.

"I think this is the one." Mac smiles walking out wearing a soft white mermaid style gown with a tiered skirt.

"You look beautiful, I can't believe my baby's getting married." Natalie says crying tears of joy.

"I thought we agreed no tears. No matter how old I get you'll always be my mommy and I'll still be your baby always and forever." Mac says sharing a tender moment with her mom.

"I'm glad you like the dress it's my newest design." Naomi smiles walking over to Mac.

"Like? No I'm in love with it, thank you so much for everything Naomi." Mac said sincerely.

"No thank you Mac for letting me design your dream dress and helping me build my clientele here in Neptune." Naomi smiles. "Now that you've got you're dream dress how's about we toast."

Everyone grabs a drink and raises their glass.

"Here's to dresses, champagne, and new friends." Naomi toast looking directly at Veronica.

"Cheers!" The women say as they drink up.

/

"Dude, you know your old flame and your new flame are definitely gonna bump heads." Dick said to Logan once they were alone.

"What makes you say that?" Logan asks.

"C'mon you saw the way Naomi kissed you, she was totally trying to get a rise out of Ronnie. What were you thinking proposing to your new girlfriend hours after running into your old girlfriend? Explain it to me bro cause I'm confused." Dick spoke.

Logan could admit that he acted before he could think when he proposed to Naomi. He was still processing the events at this very moment.

"I just, I don't know man. When I ran into Veronica yesterday I admit I was happy to see her and part of me got to thinking could this be another chance for us. But the more I got to thinking about going down that road again, I realized what would happen." Logan tried explaining.

"And what would happen? You two would fall back in love and do that whole make up thing?" Dick playfully mocked.

"Exactly. Everything would be sweet at first but then you know, we'd come to an obstacle and instead of working through it she'd run. Then once again we'd both be left broken or least I would. You saw what I overcame from the last breakup, the drugs the depression. I'm not going back down that road man." Logan finished.

Dick remembered Logan and Veronica's last breakup all too well. He had never seen his best friend so distraught. Dick helped Logan get through it, he checked Logan into a rehab facility in Seattle with the best physicians on payroll.

After a year Logan emerged in better spirits. He liked Seattle so much he moved there permanently, which is where he met Naomi through Mac. About a year ago Mac had flown out to Seattle to do some consulting at Naomi's now old job. Her first thought was that Naomi was gorgeous and had an incredible personality. So naturally Mac immediately wanted to play matchmaker, so she set her up with Logan.

The two hit it off, Logan loved how accepting Naomi was of him and his past. She didn't try to fix or mold him into her idea of perfect. When Logan told her he was moving back to Neptune she didn't hesitate to moving with him.

"I get it bro, you did what you thought was the best to protect your heart. But can I just say you and Ronnie will never be done, you guys have this crazy chemistry it's inevitable. Don't take my word for it, just ask yourself do you love Naomi?" Dick tells Logan before heading downstairs.

"Thank you all for coming, I'll see you on Wednesday for the rehearsal dinner." Mac spoke, saying goodbye to the last of her guests.

It was now just her, Dick, Naomi, Logan and Veronica. They all stood around in an awkward silence.

"I should get going." Veronica says grabbing her bag not wanting to be the fifth wheel.

"You don't have to go, I feel like we haven't had a chance to catch up." Mac says wanting her bff to stay.

"I really do. Alicia and Colby are out so my dad's home by himself, and I don't like him being alone." Veronica said truthfully.

"You sure you can drive Ronnie, you were tossing shots back like a pro." Dick said.

"I think I'll be okay." Veronica states.

"You sure? One of us could give you a lift, it'd be no trouble at all." A concerned Dick says trying to persuade her.

"Yeah, I could even give you ride. I'm going that way anyway." Logan speaks up.

"No thanks." She snaps a little.

Mac gave her a look.

"Okay. How about we spend Monday together then, just the two of us." Mac offered feeling really bad about tonight and because she really did miss her best friend.

"Yeah Monday sounds good, I'll see you all later." Veronica half smiles as she rushes out the door.

/

The next day Veronica woke up with a slew of texts from Mac, all apologizing for last night. Veronica decided to wait on replying to Mac, she wasn't mad at her or anything she just needed to take in things.

Missing spending time with her dad they did a little daddy daughter time. It wasn't the normal bonding you'd expect, she accompanied him as he went in for a round of chemo treatment. It really meant a lot to Keith to have Veronica at his side. After chemo he was pretty beat so Veronica brought him home and helped him in bed. She hated seeing her dad in this state but he was a fighter and she knew he'd make it through this.

She closed his bedroom door and waited for Alicia to get home. While she was waiting she sent Wallace a text asking for some bonding time later on today. He replied back telling her to stop by the shop around four.

Four arrived and Veronica heading to F&N Automotive to vent to her brother. When she pulled up she noticed Wallace's Lexus wasn't there.

"You seen Wallace? He told me to meet him here at four." Veronica says walking up to where Weevil was working.

"Uh yeah he left about twenty minutes or so ago. I'm sure he'll be back soon." The Latino said putting the finishing touches on the car he was working on.

"I have a spare key to his office if you wanted to wait inside." He offered the blonde.

She took the key from Weevil and went inside of Wallace's office. She must've dozed off waiting for him because when she awoke it was almost six. Veronica checked her phone seeing a missed text message from Wallace stating he had to take a rain check because Chloe was sick. Hence why he left work earlier.

Veronica replied to Wallace telling him it was okay and to give Chloe a get well soon kiss for her. She walked out to the floor and saw everyone cleaning up their station, getting ready to leave.

"Calling it an early night?" She asked one of the guys.

"Yeah we've been slow all day, boss said to pack it up." The young male answered.

She scanned the floor looking for the boss in charge and spotted him engaged in what looked like a heated phone conversation. He saw her looking in his direction and ended the call.

"Everything okay?" She asked making her way over to him.

"Just some family stuff, my niece Ofelia got into some trouble today.

"I remember her from that whole cash box ordeal our senior year." Veronica said chuckling. "How old is she now?"

"Sixteen and out of control." Weevil says shaking his head.

"Weren't we all." Veronica replies.

"Well were you being caught having sex in the backseat of a stolen car?" Weevil asks a little angry.

"Uh no, but this one time at band camp." Veronica says trying to lighten the mood.

Weevil chuckles and shakes his head at the petite blonde.  
>"Anyway, any word from Fennel?"<p>

"Yeah he text messaged me asking for a rain check on my venting session, Chloe's sick he went home to relieve the sitter early." Veronica tells him.

"Venting session?" Weevil says eyebrows raised.

"Yup. Only my second night back and I believe I've already made an enemy. You know me though, making friends everywhere I go. But anyway I just wanted to vent to him about it." She shrugged.

Weevil could tell by watching her speak that whatever it was really bothered her, no matter how hard she tried to shrug it off.

"Well I know I'm no Fennel or anything but I do have to two perfectly working ears. You know if you wanted to talk about it." Weevil offered.

Could this be? Did Eli Navarro, former notorious gang member, just offer to be the Loralie to her Rory Gilmore? Veronica chuckled as she thought to herself.

"What's so funny?" Weevil asked curiously.

"Nothing, I just never pictured you for the shoulder to cry on type of guy." She informs him.

"There's a lot you don't know about me V." He says flashing her a smile. "So about that venting session?"

Veronica and Eli spent the next few hours just talking. She told him about the Logan and Naomi dilemna and he dished on his family drama. Veronica even told him about her dad's cancer and how she just completely abandoned him.

Weevil was surprised when he spotted tears slipping out of her eyes. He never knew this Veronica, this was new to him. He had always seen the comical witty badass side of her, seeing that she too was human was a nice surprise.

Not thinking anything of it, Veronica laid her head on Weevil's shoulder. Although they had never spoke it aloud, they weren't just two people who occasionally used one another for favors, they were friends.

V never thought in a million years that she'd be sitting in Weevil's office eating pizza and venting about her personal life. It was nice. So nice in fact that she got comfortable and before she knew it she was asleep.

Eli didn't know whether or not to wake her up or let her sleep. Being that he knew she had a rough night last night he decided to let her sleep. He carefully grabbed the remote off the table without waking her and clicked on the flat screen. Weevil flipped through the channels and stopped on South Park. He sat the remote down and enjoyed his favorite show with his favorite blonde sleeping on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Brrrring, brrrring.

"Dad, get the phone!" Veronica moaned still half asleep. Brrrring, brrrring. "Dad!" She yells again.

Brrrring, brrrring.

"Daddy, the phone please!" Veronica cries out pulling the blanket over her head. Finally, she hears the call picked up and tries to salvage what's left of her sleep.

"Daddy huh? If I'm not mistaken aren't we suppose to like you know do the deed first before you go calling me daddy? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Weevil says leaning against the door, causing her to shoot up. Veronica realized she wasn't at her dads but in fact in Weevils office on a pullout couch. She remembered them talking until late last night, he must've felt sorry for her and let her crash there.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily giving him a look.

"Almost eight." He spoke. "I'll let you get yourself together, there's coffee brewin' out here, I know you're a zombie without it." Weevil says smiling at the disheveled blonde before leaving out the office.

"Oh by the way I'd never call you daddy, Papi suits you much better." Veronica says before shutting the door causing Weevil to laugh out loud.

Veronica took a few minutes to gather her thoughts before joining Weevil in the shop lobby. He poured a cup of the hot liquid adding four packets of sweetener and a smidge of creamer, then handed it to V.

"And just how did you know this is exactly how I liked my coffee?" She asked suspiciously, taking the cup from his hand.

He poured himself a cup before answering her question, no cream or sugars, just black.

"That one night in college, remember you recruited me to accompany you out on a stake out. And about four long boring hours in I got antsy and decided to go grab us some drinks." Weevil said jogging V's memory.

She was working on a case that required her to keep tabs on The Fighting Fitzpatricks. Given her history with the family there was no way in hell she was doing it alone. She and Logan weren't exactly friends but not enemies either, she had just broken up with Piz and Wallace was off on what he called a 'hot date'. Down to her last resort Veronica found herself dialing the familiar number.

"Hey Weevs, whatcha doing?" Veronica asked chiperly. "I can bet you my pinup posters that your head is tilted to the left almost at a perfect ninety degree angle as we speak, am I right?" Weevil spoke trying to control his laughter.

"What? No! Okay maybe. Just meet me at my dad's office." Veronica chuckled as she hung up the phone not waiting to here his reply. He'd say yes, he always said yes. "Oh..yeah..right." Veronica smiled recalling the night in question.

The two stood in a peaceful silence enjoying the hot liquid, before V figured she'd split. Weevil walked her out to her car and opened the drivers door. "Thanks for you know listening and for the shoulder. You're a good friend. I owe you one Eli." V smiles at the biker.

"Five hundred. Thats still the going rate for a favor these days right." He smirks. They share a laugh and exchange goodbyes before Veronica headed over to Wallace's.

/

Jackie's lawyer sent over some final paperwork this morning and Wallace wanted V to take a look before he signed them.

"So it looks like Jackie isn't asking for anything out of the ordinary, just the usual. She's requesting to keep the Beamer and a sum of thirty grand for moving expenses and what not." Veronica says reading through the stacks of papers.

"Well that's a small price to pay, I mean it could be a whole lot worse." Wallace spoke. "See your mom isn't completely selfish." Wallace says to baby Chloe as he rocks her to sleep.

"Hold the phone." Veronica said standing up to move next to Wallace so he could see what she saw.

"What's wrong?" Wallace asks confused.

"It says here that she wants to seek full custody of Chloe." Veronica reads with a confused look on her face.

"What? That can't be! She signed the papers months ago giving me sole custody, tell me she can't do that Veronica." Wallace says angriliy but quiet enough not to disturb Chloe.

He gently lays Chloe down in her crib and gives her kiss on her forehead. They continue their conversation in the kitchen to avoid waking her up.

"I wish I could tell you she can't but she can. Her lawyer is claiming that she wasn't in her right state of mind and that after several months in a rehabilitation center she realized she made a mistake signing over custody. Now she's fully able and willing to take care of Chloe." Veronica explains to Wallace.

Wallace's chest felt like someone had deflated all of the air in it. He didn't care about Jackie being rehabilitated, Wallace still didn't want her around his daughter mother or not. All he could think about was the day he found Chloe home alone screaming her lungs out. He was competing with too many different emotions which caused him to become overwhelmed. No longer being able to keep them back Wallace unleashed his tears and started to sob at the thought of losing his baby girl.

"But you can fix this right? Tell me you're not gonna let her take my daughter away." Wallace spoke in between sobs.

"If not me than who? I'm gonna fight for you and my niece. But what you have to do is stay strong for that precious child in there. We're gonna win this." Veronica says to Wallace who nods and rest his head on his best friend as she hugs him tightly.

/::::

"Veronica." Mac says surprised as she opens her door to see Veronica standing there.

"Hey Mac." Veronica speaks.

Mac gestures for Veronica to come inside.

"I kinda thought you were avoiding me, I've texted you several times. We were suppose to have a spa day Monday remember?" Mac says sounding a little hurt. "I don't know if its because of the whole thing with Naomi and Logan but-."

Mac says before being cut off. "Mac, no. I told you I wasn't mad, well I was at first but that's not why I blew you off Monday. I was helping Wallace deal with his messy divorce and custody battle, it was nothing personal towards you. You're my best friend and I know you wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt me. So, let's just let bygones be bygones." Veronica explained.

"No arguments here!" Mac smiled. "So you're like super early and the first one here for the rehearsal."

"I came by early to explain and to see if there was anything you needed help with." Veronica said mirroring Mac's smile.

"Well...now that you mentioned it the seating chart needs major fixing and the caterer has yet to arrive. I've been calling them for hours they keep saying they're on the way and I need them here ASAP, I've already given them a deposit and everything." Mac said a little panicked.

"No sweat." V said taking off her coat.

"You sure you can fix this?" Mac asks quizzically. "Uh, hi I'm Veronica Mars have we met?" Veronica jokes and gives Mac a smile of reassurance. "Okay first things first, hand me the seating chart and you call the caterer again. Let's see how fast they get here once you tell them your lawyer is one step away from slapping their company with a fat lawsuit.

A couple hours later everyone had arrived and Veronica had the seating chart rearranged to everyone's liking. She even had the catering company so spooked by the lawsuit threat that they offered to take fifty percent off of Mac and Dicks total fee.

The rehersal was a success and now it was time to party. Veronica and Mac watched as everyone was gathered on the floor enjoying the music.

"Well Bond you have once again worked your pixie spy magic." Mac said hugging her best friend. "Consider me Neptunes very own Fairy Godmother." V smiled as Dick made his way over to them.

"Ronnie, mind if I steal my bride to be away for a dance?" Dick asked.

"Steal away." She said as the couple ventured to the middle of the floor.

Veronica watched them interact and it wasn't hard to tell they were crazy for one another.

"They're perfect." Veronica said aloud turning to head back to the table. "I agree." She hears Logan say walking up to her causing her heart to race. "May I have this dance." He asks extending his arm out for her to grab.


	6. Chapter 6

"Uh, sure why not." Veronica relents.

The music changes and the pace slows as the couples on the floor sway back and forth. "How convenient." Veronica says under her breath but Logan still hears her and smiles to himself.

Veronica reached out to grab Logan's hand as he leads them to the dance floor. Logan gently places his arms at her side and she reaches up to wrap hers around his neck. The two quietly sway back and forth together before Veronica breaks their silence.

"You know, when I dreamed of this moment, 'I've Had the Time of My Life' was always playing." Veronica says immediately causing Logan to laugh, remembering when he said those words to her all those years ago.

"I see what you did there." Logan laughs. The song changes again and it's back to a fast pace beat. So Veronica and Logan walk back over to the sidelines.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it? Now that we got the practice dance out of the way it shouldn't be so awkward when we have to dance at the wedding." Logan speaks.

"Why on Earth would it be awkward?" Veronica asked obviously knowing why. "You know why Veronica, it's obvious there's some tension between you and Naomi." Logan said.

"Naomi? Oh you mean your fiancée." Veronica scoffs. "She's the one with the problem. I'm completely fine with everything, I mean why wouldn't I be? It's not like when we we're teenagers, I'm not pining away for you anything." Veronica lied taking a glass of champagne from the passing waiter and downing it.

Logan was one of the few people who could detect when Veronica was lying or not. Which is how he knew she lying at the very moment. He wasn't sure which part she was lying about exactly, but she was lying about something. He kind of hope she was lying about it all, even though he shouldn't because he had a fiancée.

"Veronica I need to tell you something." Logan says looking into Veronica's eyes ready to spill everything. But he was interrupted by Mac who had a panicked expression on her face. "Veronica, you need to head to Neptune Memorial your father was just brought in. I don't know the details just that you need to head over." Mac told her best friend.

Veronica's body went numb, all she could think about was the absolute worse. "Veronica did you hear me?" Mac asked noticing her bff still standing in the same spot.

"Ye-yeah, I heard you I just-I just need to find my keys." She answers almost as if she was in a trance.

"Okay, no way I'm letting you drive. I'll take you." Logan says realizing V was in no condition to be operating a vehicle.

"Logan you don't have to do that I can take her." Mac says feeling like she should be doing something.

"No way, you have all these people here I can't let you leave your own rehersal. I'll call you and Dick once we know everything." Logan says giving Mac a hug before hurrying after Veronica who took off.

"What the hell is going on,and why is my fiancé chasing after Veronica Mars?" Naomi who was watching everything from the other side of the room, asks angrily confronting Mac.

"Veronica, wait up! I can't let you drive, not like this." Logan yells out after catching up with her at her car as she yanks and yanks on her driver side door.

"I have to get to my dad he needs me, just let me go." Veronica pleads tears creeping out of eyes.

"Let's go, but I'm driving you."

/

The doctors had informed the family that Keith had entered Stage II of Lung Cancer and suffered a collapsed lung. He was in surgery now getting part of his lung removed. A couple of hours later the doctor emerged with hopeful news that Keith's surgery went well. He wasn't completely out of the woods but if he made it through the next twenty fours hours problem free, it was a safe assumption he'd pull through. Alicia went in first to see Keith, followed by Veronica.

"I love you daddy." Veronica says kissing her father on the forehead then taking a seat next to his hospital bed.

"I love you too kid." Keith says groggily startling Veronica.

"Dad? I'm so happy to hear your voice." Veronica said almost in tears.

"Don't cry honey. C'mon who's your daddy? Me right, so don't cry you know your old man can pull through anything." Keith said trying to reassure his daughter.

"Yeah you are." Veronica chuckled wiping her eyes. "You gave us quite the scare but not Colby though, he just knew you would be okay. He's an amazing kid dad, almost makes me regret missing a year of his life." Veronica confessed.

"You've got to stop dwelling on that Veronica, I told you you're here now and that's what matters. From the way you two interact it's like you never left he idolizes you honey." Keith tells his daughter. "Where is my little guy anyway?"Keith says.

"He fell asleep on Logan while we were waiting for you to get out of surgery." Veronica tells him. Keith gives his daughter a confused look. She understood the look so well she answered before he could question her.

"He drove me here because I was too distraught to drive. You know hearing that your father was rushed to the hospital can have that affect on you." Veronica says.

"You two will never be over he's a good guy honey, give him a chance." Keith says starting to go out of consciousness. The morphine the nurse administrated was finally setting in.

"Uh did you just say what I think you did?" Veronica asked eyebrow raised. Keith rambled something incoherent then fell asleep. Veronica laughed to herself, it had to be the morphine talking because her father would never approve of Logan coherent she thought.

"Goodnight dad." She said giving him a kiss before leaving out of his room. Being that Keith was out for the night, Alicia decided to stay with him so Wallace took Colby home with him and Chloe.

Logan and Veronica headed to his truck not speaking a word. When he pulled up to Keith and Alicia's home he got out to open Veronica's door out of habit. She invited him to come inside, not really sure why but he accepted and walked her in.

"Can I get you anything, water, a beer, some hard liquor?" Veronica asked noticing he seemed a little stressed.

"No thank you." Logan answers. "You sure? Because that's like the tenth time your phones went off and each time you've looked worse than the first." Veronica tells him.

Logan let's out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't pry, it's the PI in me." Veronica apologizes.

"You don't have to apologize. It's Naomi, she wants answers."

"Answers about what?" Veronica asked curiously.

"Us. She saw the two of us slow dancing and then I ran out after you at the rehersal. She wants me to tell her there's nothing between us." Logan explains.

"So tell her the truth, there's nothing between us." Veronica says.

"C'mon Veronica you know that's not true at all. Deny all you want but you can't tell me you don't feel something everytime we're together. Like right now, how your stomach is in knots and doing summer salts like it's the first time we've met." Logan says inching closer to Veronica.

Veronica is at a lost words, Logan was right about the knots in her stomach. She just didn't know if she was ready to admit the truth, after all Logan had a fiancée. He brushed the hair out of Veronica's face and tucked it begin her ear. Veronica gazed up into Logan's chocolate brown eyes and he gazed into her baby blues.

Logan's phone vibrated, Naomi was calling yet again. "You gonna answer that?" Veronica says breaking their gaze.

"No." Logan speaks before boldly going in for a kiss. To his surprise Veronica didn't pull away she welcomed his lips. After a few minutes of bliss Veronica pulls away.

"Logan we can't do this it isn't fair." She says starting to feel guilty. "It isn't fair to pretend we don't still care for eachother when we clearly do. I know I proposed to Naomi but it's you Veronica it's always been you." Logan confesses. That was all Veronica needed to hear, so what if it was wrong it just felt so right.


	7. Chapter 7

Veronica awoke from her night of bliss with Logan. Rolling over and expecting him to be at her side, she stretched her arm out but to her surprise he wasn't there. She sat up in her bed with a confused expression.

"Logan?" Veronica called out.

There was no answer.

She called out for him again but no answer like the first time. Veronica checked her phone for any missed calls or text messages from Logan, but there were none. Just a few from Alicia giving her updates on Keith.

Veronica got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, she greeted Backup then turned on the Keurig. She looked around to see if Logan had left a note but he didn't. Strange, she thought. While waiting for her coffee Veronica dialed Logan's familiar number but quickly hung up, she'd just talk to him later.

Dick and Mac decided to have both of their Bachelor and Bachelorette parties in Vegas. The guys and girls would be on their own separate wings of the hotels, and they'd only see eachother for dinner. V digested the hot liquid then grabbed a leash for Backup and went for a run. When she returned from her run she noticed a slim caramel colored woman standing on her porch.

"Can I help you?" Veronica asked walking up the steps. The woman removed her glasses and gave Veronica a phony smile.

"Veronica Mars, just the woman I was looking for." Jackie spoke.

"Jackie Fennel, or is it Jackie Cooke? Being that you know you're divorcing your husband." Veronica said seeing no point in playing nice.

"Cute." Jackie said giving Veronica a look. "So are you going to invite me in or not?"

"Not." Veronica said folding her arms. "So what do you want Jackie?"

"Well then. I want you to butt out of my personal business, I hear you're giving Wallace false hopes of him actually retaining custody of Chloe." Jackie said swaying before taking a seat in the patio chair.

"Well as Wallace's attorney, I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure you never get custody of Chloe. When I'm finished you'll be lucky to get so much as a visitation." Veronica said angrily.

"Wow, Veronica for someone who grew up without a mother I can't believe you'd want the same for your niece." Jackie said mockingly.

Veronica knew what Jackie was doing, she was baiting her.

"It takes more than giving birth to consider yourself a mother. But you're absolutely right Jackie, I know what it's like to grow up without a mother. Which is how I also know what an alcoholic looks like and there's one staring me directly in my face." Veronica smirked observing Jackies body language and the potent stench of bourbon on her breath and clothes.

Jackie's phony smile instantly changed. "What? You're crazy-" She began to speak before Veronica cut her off.

"Save it, you know I'm so glad you decided to stop by. Showing up smashed to verbally assault an attorney alone is leverage. Add that to the fact that you abandoned your first child and passed him off as your mothers child and we in the attorney biz call that an open and shut case. Now get the hell off of porch." Veronica spat walking inside and slamming the door leaving Jackie standing on the porch dumbfounded.

/

After Jackie's visit, V called Wallace to give her a lift since her car was at Mac and Dicks. On the ride to Neptune Memorial to see Keith, she filled Wallace in on the drama. Veronica felt bad about going to Vegas while her dad was laying in a hospital bed, but he insisted she go. He'd rather her be with friends then sitting at home worrying over him. After leaving her dad Veronica, got a text from Mac saying a limo was on its way to pick her up from the hospital and drive them to Vegas.

"I can now officially cross being picked up in a limo at the hospital off of my bucket list." Veronica joked sliding into the black vehicle next to Parker.

It was just Mac, Veronica and Parker inside of the spacious limo. It didn't bother Mac that she didn't have many girlfriends, less drama as she would say. She just never seemed to click with most girls and being in the software business she was surrounded by guys ninety percent of the time.

"Toast to a good ass night!" Parker exclaimed popping open a bottle of champagne.

"Parker it's noon." Mac pointed out.

"Yeah well, it's five o'clock somewhere." Parker responded causing Veronica and Mac to chuckle. They grab some glasses and down the bubbly liquid.

"So where's your bff Naomi?" Veronica asked Mac teasingly. Mac and Parker exchange looks.

"What was that?" Veronica asked.

"You haven't heard?" Parker asked.

"Heard what?" Veronica responded.

"Logan broke off their engagement this morning." Parker said.

"Yeah, Naomi called me crying this morning then she obviously blamed me for bringing you back in town. I thought you knew, I mean you were the last one to talk to Logan before he broke it off." Mac explained.

Veronica reminisced about the events that took place last night between she and Logan. The sex was amazing, gentle and passionate.

"Veronica?" Mac said breaking her out of her daydream. "Oh yeah, no he didn't say a word about it." She responded not wanting to let the girls in on her secret love making session.

"You better watch out Veronica that bitch is crazy, I saw it in her eyes last night. She made a scene after you and Logan left the rehersal dinner." Parker informed Veronica.

"Good thing I didn't let her give me the dress free of charge otherwise she might've tried to take it back." Mac said sipping on her drink.

"Okay enough with the crazy bitch talk, this is a bachelorette party." Parker butted in. "Now about the stripper I was thinking..."

/

"Dude I can't believe you dumped your fiancée, on second thought I can. I bet you slept with Veronica Mars last night didn't you?" Dick asked. "Of course you did it's written all over your face. Man you two can't make up your minds." Dick added not bothering to wait for Logan to answer.

"It just happened I didn't plan it. I felt extremely bad about it which is why I broke it off with Naomi, she didn't deserve that." Logan said sounding remorseful.

"Whatever you say bro, I'm just glad you're back with Veronica but don't tell her I said that." Dick said.

"I'm not with Veronica, it was a one time thing." Logan spoke.

"Yeah right and I don't love porn." Dick and his groomsman John laughed.

After the five hour journey the wedding party arrived in Sin City. They went to their rooms to get changed and have dinner before a night of shenanigans.

"Looking good Veronica." Parker whistled out as Veronica stepped out of the bathroom. "Red is definitely your color and your boobs my God are you wearing a bra they look phenomenal." Parker added

"Nope. As Lily would say, how many bra-less years do I have left?" Veronica replied laughing.

"Let's go make Vegas our bitch!" Mac exclaimed shocking both Parker and Veronica but nonetheless they were on board and ready for a night on the town.

At dinner everyone was looking forward to the bachelor and bachelorette parties. But they were all in all excited to spend the next two days completely shitfaced. However Veronica noticed Logan avoiding eye contact and giving her the cold shoulder throughout dinner. This caused her to be confused being that spent lastnight making love.

"Come take a walk with me." Veronica said to Logan while Mac and Dick sucked face and Parker flirted with John the groomsman. The went over to a secluded spot near the balcony of the restaurant.

"You seem to be avoiding me, is it because of lastnight?" Veronica asked wanting answers.

"I just have a lot on my mind." Logan answered.

"I heard about you breaking it off with Naomi. Was that because of what we did? Do you regret it?" Veronica told him.

"Veronica lastnight with you was one of the best nights of my life, so no I don't regret it."

"Then I'm really confused because that's not how you're acting. You've been giving me the silent treatment all night and it's like you can't even look me in the face. Why?" Veronica pressed

"Veronica tonight's not the night for this." Logan said turning to walk away.

"No tell me!" She said grabbing his shirt trying to stop him. She struggled to hold onto him but knowing she wouldn't let up Logan decided to come clean.

"I feel like I took advantage of you!" Logan confessed angrily turning around to face the blonde.

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked with a confused look.

"You were dealing with the stuff with your dad and I knew you were vulnerable. So I thought if I showed up as your white knight giving you a shoulder to cry on you'd take me back. Only that was selfish of me because I had a fiancée, a fiancée I only proposed to so that I wouldn't fall back into anything with you." Logan confessed.

"I wanted to, you didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do." Veronica said reaching up to put her hand to his face but Logan rejected her touch.

"Well If I hadn't laid out the red carpet it wouldn't have happened. I don't regret it Veronica but it can't happen again. We can't happen again, it'll only end up bad and we both know it. I'm just trying to protect my heart it's been through a lot over the years." Logan explains.

Veronica stood there listening to Logans words not believing what she was hearing. It baffled her how they went from making love one night to this. It was unexpected and quite frankly she had to admit it hurt.

"Look we can still be-."

"What friends, is that where you were going with that? No thanks, you're right it wouldn't have worked anyway we failed every other time right? No hard feelings, I'm going to go back to our table."

Veronica said giving Logan a fake smile before turning around not wanting him to see the tears fall that she'd been holding in.


	8. Chapter 8

Once back at the table Veronica tried to not let her feelings show. So she smiled when she had to and laughed when it was necessary, all while tossing back shots.

"Whoa there Mars, take it easy." John said commenting on Veronica's drinking.

Veronica shot him a look then motioned for the waitress to bring her two more. She noticed by Mac and Dick's body language that something was off between them as they stood off to the side having a heated discussion. But in her current state she thought better of it to get involved.

Logan watched Veronica take the last two shots before speaking up.  
>"I really think you should pace yourself Veronica." He says concerned, knowing how bad Veronica handled her liquor.<p>

"Really? You're gonna lecture me about my drinking? The irony." She scoffed.

"For fucks sake Veronica, I'm just trying to be a good friend." Logan said feeling himself getting angry.

"Friends don't screw eachothers brains out like we did last night." Veronica announced a little louder than she intended then stormed out of the restaurant.

Upset as well Logan left the table and headed in the direction of the bar.

"Well that escalated quickly, are we the only sane ones here?" Parker says to John.

Mac found Veronica sitting on the floor of their luxurious bathroom sniffling.

"So you and Logan huh?" Mac said sliding down to sit next to her bff.

"I just don't get what went wrong." Veronica cried. "I thought that with everything that was going on recently with my family that Logan would be the silver lining to it all. He starts talking about how it's always been me and telling me sweet nothing's. So naturally we end up having sex then he up and reneges on everything he said the previous night, saying it shouldn't of happened. He said that he's trying to protect his heart from being hurt again. He said it like I'm some kind of man eater." Veronica said wiping her eyes.

"Well did you ever look at it from his point of view. Even though it's obvious the love between you guys is inexplicable, you two can really bring the worse out in eachother. When you left him the last time I had never seen someone so distraught as Logan was, it was bad. You just bailed on him with no explaination, I get that it's what you do, but do you realize that you're doing what every woman in Logan's life has done." Mac explained.

Veronica thought to how Logan lost Lily and his mom within a year of eachother. Not to mention he also lost her for the first time not long after that when she accused him of killing Lily that day on Dog Beach.

"I know I'm your best friend so naturally im supposed to be on your side, which I am. But as your best friend it's also my obligation to tell you when I think you have to take some of the responsibility for the matter at hand. Just be there Veronica be his friend, because correct me if I'm wrong but I think you'd rather have him in your life as a friend than not at all." Mac adds.

Veronica took a moment to let what Mac said sink in, although she hated to admit it Mac was right. Being friends with both Logan and Veronica she was never biased and she usually had the best answers to their problems.

"God do you have to be right all the time I mean c'mon." Veronica chuckles starting to feel better.

"Since we're spilling our guts tonight, wanna talk about what you and your future hubby were having a heated discussion about?" Veronica inquired.

Mac sighed.  
>"You saw that huh? It's nothing really."<p>

"Although my business cards say otherwise don't forget that I'm still a PI at heart. Body language tells it all my friend." Veronica spoke.

"Damn you and your keen observations. Well...when you and Logan went off to talk I got a call from Lauren." Mac said.

"Lauren..Lauren..Oh your bio sister!" Veronica said excitedly. "You kept in touch with her after all these years?"

"We've been in contact for about a year ever since her twenty first birthday. Parker had convinced me to go to some new club and Lauren and I bumped into eachother." Mac explains.

"Wow! Twenty one already man." Veronica said shocked.

"I know! So naturally I had no idea who she was when she stopped me, being that I hadn't seen her since she was eleven. Her mom well I guess my mom too, told her about me when she was eighteen. We exchanged numbers that night and got to know eachother. Im telling you V it's like she and I grew up together we're so similar. She's even stayed with Dick and I a couple of times." Mac says happily.

"Everything sounds like its great, so what was with the argument earlier?"

Mac's bright smile began to fade.  
>"Well Lauren told Ellen her mom, about the wedding and now she and my bio dad want to come." Mac said.<p>

"And that's a bad thing?" V asked.

"No well yes, I don't know. My parents aren't really too open when it comes to talking about the switch. Let alone have the Sinclairs present in the same room as them especially on their daughters wedding day. Dick thinks I should invite them but I'm kind of on the fence about it. Which is what we were fighting about." Mac confesses laying her head on Veronica's shoulder.

V rested her head on Mac's and they both let out a deep sigh, just as Parker strolls in.

"Nope, not happening. You two Debbie downers need to get up right now. Put your guy problems on the back burner and let's go shake our flat white asses, this is a bachelorette party people." Parker sasses not taking no for an answer. "Chop chop!"

::/:::::/:::/:/

It was four am and the girls were drunk, Veronica was the least drunk out of the group but nonetheless she was buzzed. Mac was determined to talk to Dick so they went to the boys side of the hotel.

"Richard I want to talk to you." Mac whispers drunkily tapping on the suite door.

"Mac there's no way he can hear you." Veronica said trying to balance herself.

"RICHARD!" Mac shouted rather loudly.

Parker grabbed Mac an they fell to the floor laughing.

"I have a room key we can just let ourselves in." Parker informed.

V and Mac give her a weird look.

"How'd you get a key to their room?" V asked.

"John. He said to come by if I wanted to cuddle and boy do I want to cuddle." She giggles.

After watching Parker struggle to slide the key in, Veronica takes it from her hand and leads them inside. Logan and John who were up playing video games were surprised to see the girls just stroll into their suite. Mac immediately takes off to Dicks room and climbs into bed with a half conscious Dick. They incoherently mumble words to eachother smile and then pass out together.

"I'm here to take you up on that cuddle." Parker says flinging her purse on the couch. John gives Logan a look then happily takes Parker into his room leaving Logan and Veronica alone.

"I did not see that coming." Logan laughs referring to Parker and John hooking up.

Veronica doesn't say anything she just giggles, a sure way for Logan to tell that she's intoxicated.

"You wanna sit down or I can walk you back to your suite? Because if can bet that neither Parker or Mac will be back out here anytime soon." Logan informs Veronica.

Veronica shakes her head no really fast swaying back and forth.

"You're cute when your drunk you know that." Logan says trying not to laugh at her.

"Excuse me I am not cute, puppies are cute. I'm a lioness, a very sexy lioness." She says tousling her hair causing them to both laugh out loud.

"Well sexy lioness, how's about we go down to the all night cafe in the hotel. I'll get them to make you chicken tacos, I know you're dying for some." Logan says smiling.

Veronica instantly smiles at him then puts her sassy face back on.

"How'd you know about my craving for chicken tacos." She says eyebrows raised.

"You don't remember? That summer we lived together after graduation before you moved to San Fran, we were so happy to have made it through college that we spent a good deal of it hammered. And just about everynight no matter the time you begged me to order chicken tacos from that sketchy take out place." Logan reminisced jogging Veronica's memory.

"Lead the way friend." Veronica smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I was tired of angst so I added some fluff into the mix! But as we all know where there's LoVe there's drama**.

"Let's promise to not fight anymore okay." Mac says laying on her fiancé's chest.

"Pinky promise." Dick replied holding out his pinky for Mac to interlock hers with his.

After tending to the hangovers they both suffered the couple had spent the morning talking over their issues. They ultimately agreed to invite the Sinclairs to be apart of their union. Mac even decided to ask Lauren to be a bridesmaid and Dick would ask Mac's little brother Ryan to be a groomsmen to balance out the wedding party. Mac wasn't sure how her parents would react to the news but if they loved their daughter they'd accept it.

"I didn't realize it was this late." She yawned seeing that clock almost read noon. "I guess we should see where everyone is."

"Do we have to? I'd rather lay here and do sexy things with you." Dick moans pulling Mac back down in bed.

"C'mon, I promise we'll have years and years together of doing sexy things." Mac spoke.

She and Dick exited his bedroom and walked into the living area, no one was out there. They walked over to the Logan's separate suite room and opened his door.

"Well, well. Looks like you two kissed and made up." Dick said loudly waking up a sleeping Logan and Veronica, who hid under the sheets mildy embarrassed.

Mac wasn't as shocked as Dick was she knew they'd hook up again, it was inevitable.

"One day you'll get that whole knocking thing down pat." Logan said not fazed by being barged in on by Dick, he'd grown accustomed to it.

"Don't hold your breath waiting for that to happen." Mac spoke. "We're gonna let you two be but before we go have you guys seen Parker? She was as hammered as I was and I wanted to make sure was okay."

"I think she's in pretty good hands, a pair of nice firm hands." Veronica yelled out from underneath the sheets.

"Come again?" Mac said confused.

"From the sound of it I'm guessing again and again." Logan said causing him and Veronica to laugh.

Dick and Mac both stood there with a confused expression on their faces.

"Check Johns room." Logan told them.

"No way! Shut up!" Mac said in disbelief.

"This I gotta see, we'll leave you two be but we're leaving soon check out is in two hours" Dick said before him and Mac left.

Once they were gone Logan threw back the sheets exposing his and Veronica's nakedness.

"Logan!" Veronica exclaimed pulling them back to cover her petite frame causing him to chuckle a little.

"What are we doing? I mean besides falling back into bad habits. Once again we end up in bed with eachother, isn't this why we fought in the first place? Because you didn't want this." Veronica asked.

"I know what I said before and I shouldn't have said it. And I also know that I've been giving you mixed signals and Lilly pretty much ripped me a new one for doing so but-." Logan spoke before Veronica cut him off.

"Lilly?" Veronica asked confused sitting up.

"Yeah. She comes to me sometimes but she usually only appeared when I was passed out from doing a bender. But since I've gotten my drinking under control I hadn't seen her. Which was why I surprised to see her lastnight." Logan explained.

Veronica thought she was the only one Lilly visited from time to time but she wasn't. She hadn't got a visit from Lilly in quite sometime.

"Lastnight?"

"Yeah it was after we had that argument. I went to bar and after a couple shots she appeared telling me to call it quits and that I didn't want to throw three years of straightening up down the drain. So I left the bar to go up on the roof and there she was again. She said I was the worlds biggest loser for pushing you away. I won't go into details about everything we talked about because you know talks with Lilly are well you know, special." Logan half smiled.

"It's weird that Lilly of all people would be the one pushing for us to be together." Veronica said.

They sat in silence for a minute, both thinking about Lilly and the impact she had on their lives.

"So did The Great and Powerful Lilly have a solution for our troubles?" Veronica teased poking at Logan's bare side.

"She did. I know you have trust issues and in the past my drinking and aggressive nature did nothing to help you get pass them. It's been six years Veronica and I'm not that guy anymore and if you let me I can show you how trustworthy I can be." Logan admitted.

Veronica's face lit up.  
>"Logan what are you exactly saying?"<p>

"I'm saying Veronica Mars, I want another shot at you another shot at us. So what do you say bobcat?" Logan smiled.

"I say we have about an hour and forty five minutes to burn, so less talk more-." She says before being cut off by Logan's lips.

/:::::/./.::::::::/

Back in Neptune Veronica headed over to her dads to grab some clothes before heading back to Logan's.

"Hey boy." Veronica cooed as Backup came running towards her.

"Ronica!" Colby yelled jumping on his big sister tackling her to the ground. "I've missed you Ronica, I thought you went away again" He said chipperly but Veronica saw a little sadness in his eyes.

Veronica laid in the grass and hugged her little brother tightly.

"You thought it was that easy to get rid of me, face it kid you're stuck with me." She smiled giving him a wink. "Now let's go inside I'm starving. How's about we bake some cookies, what do you say?" Veronica asked Colby.

"First one there gets to lick the spoon." He replies taking off to the kitchen.

After spending time with Alicia and Colby, V was on her way to Logan's. Halfway there, she got a call from him saying something came up and that they should meet up later. So Veronica decided to go see her dad, visiting hours were almost over so she had to be quick.

"For someone who just had major surgery three days ago you're looking migh-ty good." Veronica said kissing her dad on the forehead before taking a seat.

But in reality he looked weak, very weak. Alicia warned her he wouldn't be in the best condition being that he had a bad reaction to the drugs he was administered after surgery.

"You're back in one piece so I take it the trip went well." Keith spoke.

"It was a little rocky at first but in the end it turned out pretty rad." She smiled

"Oh boy, I know that smile." Keith shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Veronica replied.

"That look the goofy one you're sporting now. It's Logan, you two you're back together aren't you?"

Veronica thought very carefully before answering her dad. She wasn't sure if her answer would get him worked up or not.

"It depends, would it be a bad thing if I said yes?" Veronica asked eyebrow raised.

"I just want you to be happy honey."

"Dad, before you say anything it's not-. Wait what'd you say?" V asked noticing he wasn't shouting or giving her a look of disapproval.

"I said I just want you to be happy Veronica. You're not a kid anymore honey, I can't forbid you from seeing Logan." Keith says taking a breath.

"Although I'm not very fond of him I know he would do just about anything for you and anything to protect you. And that's where he earns my respect." Keith stops again catching his breath, Veronica grabs him some water but he waves it off telling her he's fine before continuing

"If anyone knows that life is too short it would be me. So if you two are giving it another shot I say good luck and I hope it sticks this time." Keith finishes giving her a weak smile.

Veronica didn't bother to reply to what her dad said instead she smiled at him. She then laid next to him basking in the few minutes of silence she knew they'd have before the nurse would come in and tell her visiting hours were over.

After leaving Neptune Memorial, V grabbed some takeout for she and Logan before going over to his place. Logan's condo was located next to the beach more so for the easy surfing access than the impeccable view. There was a Mercedes parked behind Logan's, Veronica just assumed it was a business client of Logan's.

When she walked up to the door she found it slightly ajar and she heard raised voices inside. Curiosity peeking, she carefully closed the front door and crept towards the voices. She knew one of the voices was Logans and once closer she identified the other as Naomi. Veronica's snooping skills must've been rusty because Naomi spotted Veronica peeking from around the corner. Naomi smiled at the plan that was forming in her mind.

"Let's not argue okay. I love you Logan." Naomi smiled wrapping her arms around Logan's waist. "Don't you still love me? I mean we were good together right?" She asked letting fake tears fall.

Veronica watched and rolled her eyes at Naomi pulling out all the stops, but Veronica knew Logan wouldn't fall her schemes.

"Look don't cry, we had a good run Naomi." Logan said wiping her face.

"But do you love me?" Naomi asked again.

"Yes Naomi I love you but I-."

Naomi didn't let Logan finish, she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. For a split second Logan kissed her back and Naomi flashed Veronica a smile. Veronica's mouth dropped along with the bag of takeout she was carrying realizing that Naomi knew she was there the whole time.

Logan's eyes grew wide while Naomi stood back with an evil grin.

"Veronica wait!" He called out running outside after her.

"Looks like my work here is done." Naomi said.

"You bitch, you knew she was here." Logan said in disbelief.

"Hey if you don't want me, then I'll make it so your precious Veronica won't want you." Naomi spoke before leaving Logan standing alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Veronica walked Dog beach for hours trying to clear her mind. She analyzed and overthought every little detail until ultimately realized being alone with her thoughts wasn't such a good idea. It was almost one thirty in the morning but she needed someone to talk to.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Whatcha doing?" Veronica asked trying to not sound sad.

"Veronica it's one thirty in the morning." The voice sighed. "Where are you? Wait nevermind I already know, I'm on my way." He spoke getting up sensing she needed him why else would she call this late.

Twenty minutes later Eli Navarro drove up, he shut off his engine and took off his helmet then walked toward the beach.

"Here." Weevil spoke holding out a styrofoam cup containing her favorite liquid.

Veronica smiled and accepted the treat, Weevil took a seat in the sand next to the blonde and they sat in silence. They sat there for about ten minutes before she broke the quiteness.

"So are you gonna ask me?" Veronica questioned the Latino.

"Nope, I never ask questions V you know that. If you want me to know I know you'll tell me." Weevil replies.

Veronica always loved how he never pushed her to talk about what was bothering her. It was like they had this unspoken code.

"Why do you always come? I mean most guys don't do these kind of things without some kind of ulterior motive." V inquired.

Weevil cracked a smile showing his pearly whites.  
>"To be honest in the beginning, I just liked the idea of having a pretty badass blonde in my corner who was willing to help me whenever I was in trouble. But then over time that badass blonde became a friend. Someone who I became a little protective over especially when it came to her choices of guys. So I didn't mind being woken up at all hours of the morning when she needed someone to talk to or assist on a stakeout." Weevil admitted.<p>

"And what about now, how does one feel about said blonde?" She asked eyebrow raised.

"She's family." Weevil smiled. "How else do you think I knew you needed me?"

Veronica smiled and rested her head on his shoulder letting out a relaxed sigh.

"Someone better alert Wallace that you're trying to steal his best friend spot." Veronica joked and they shared a laugh.  
>"I love you Eli." Veronica told him.<p>

"I love you too V." Weevil replies as they sit and bask in the sound of the waves crashing ashore.

/::::/::::/

The next morning Mac had informed Dick on what happened between Veronica, Logan and Naomi. Fed up with the drama Dick headed over to Logan's place to knock some sense into him. When he arrived be didn't bother knocking instead he used his key to let himself in.

"C'mon dude this is pathetic. Get up!" Dick said walking into the bedroom snatching the blankets off of his friend.

Logan sat up in bed, his eyes were bloodshot which indicated he had obviously been crying. Seeing his best friends face Dick decided to ease up a bit.

"You two can't keep doing this to eachother bro. Everytime it's the samething, and quite frankly it needs to end. I mean what were you thinking kissing Naomi?" Dick spoke.

"She set the whole thing up she knew Veronica was watching that's why she kissed me." Logan said.

"I know all about that, Veronica called Mac this morning. But did you have to kiss her back? You couldn't push her away? I told you exactly what would happen when you proposed to Naomi, now she's out for blood." Dick said grabbing a beer out of the fridge in Logan's room.

"So what am I supposed to do? She won't answer my calls or texts, I've left her a dozen voicemails." Logan stated.

"I don't know but you better think of something because I'm getting married to the love of my life tomorrow. And the last thing I want is for her to have to deal with this bullshit between her maid of honor and my best man." Dick spat finishing his beer.

"Apologize to Naomi for toying with her emotions and make up or play nice or whatever with Ronnie. If my bride isn't happy with me because of you dude it's not gonna be pretty." Dick said getting up to leave. "I love you bro." He added before leaving out.

Dick was right and Logan knew it, he got up an got himself together then made a call to Naomi. He asked if she would meet him in the park downtown in an hour.

"I'm here what do you want?" Naomi asked with attitude arriving a half hour late.

Logan motioned for her to sit on the bench next to him, she did.

"Look, I know that I hurt you so what you did was to get back at me, I get it. I should have never proposed to you, granted I do care about you a lot. I proposed under false pretenses, I thought that if I married you that it would stop me from feeling what I feel for Veronica." Logan confessed.

"But it didn't." Naomi spoke.

"No it did not." Logan admitted.

"So you used me?" She questioned with a little hurt in her voice.

"In a sense yes, but everything I've ever told you before this whole Veronica thing was true. You came into my life when I needed someone the most, you accepted the flawed me and never once asked me to change who I was. And for that Naomi I will forever remain grateful." Logan added.

"I just wish I could do or say something to make you stay with me but I can't make you love me either. I know I know you love me, it's just not like you do her right? I would really like to hate you right now but I can't. I appreciate you being honest with me good thing too, because I was this close to keying your cars." Naomi chuckled wiping away the single tear that fell from her eye.

"I don't want to use the cliche 'we can still be friends' but just know if you ever need anything I'm here for you Naomi and I mean that." Logan stated hugging her goodbye.

"I appreciate that, and as your friend can I just say if you ever feel the need to propose to a girlfriend to cover up feelings for an ex just don't." She laughed "Oh and tell Veronica I'm sorry if I hurt her." Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

Logan felt good about coming clean to Naomi, now there was one more person he needed to set things straight with. He opted not to call Veronica instead he drove to her dads to see her in person. When he got there he saw Colby out in the front yard playing with Backup.

Backup immediately came running towards Logan. I guess after all the years of him and Veronica being together Backup considered him family. Logan had to admit he loved that dog almost as much as Veronica.

"Hey I know you, you're Ronica's friend." Colby said to Logan.

"That's right I am, is your sister home I really need to speak to her." Logan asked the five year old.

"Umm, Ronica told me to not tell you where she was if you came by." Colby said honestly.

Logan laughed to himself.

"What about if I gave you this?" Logan said pulling out a dollar from his pocket. "I'll give you this dollar if you tell me and I promise to not tell Veronica you told me. Sound good?"

"I don't have a problem keeping a secret but Backup might." Colby said slyly.

"I can't believe I'm getting hustled by a five year old. It's no question that you're a Mars." Logan said laughing pulling out a five for Backup.

"She's at the shop with Wallace." Colby smiled taking the money and running with Backup in tow.

Twenty minutes later he arrived at F&N Automotive. He saw Veronica's hybrid parked out front confirming in she was there.

"Can I help?" One of the workers asked him.

"Yes I'm looking for Veronica." Logan spoke.

Before the worker could answer Weevil walked out.

"I got this Frank, you can go back out on the floor." He said with authority.

"Look man I don't want any trouble I just want to talk to Veronica, can you get her for me?" Logan asked.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you right now man, seeing the guy she's in love with kiss another woman can do that to you." Weevil spoke.

"That isn't any of your business." Logan said feeling himself get upset.

"When someone I care about calls me up in the middle of the night, it becomes my business. Just like this here is my business, so you can either leave willingly or I will gladly give you the ass whoppin that's had your name on it since highschool then put you out myself. Your choice." Weevil said taking off his work gloves hoping Logan would choose the second option.

Seeing that things were getting heated Veronica decided to step in.  
>"Alright that's enough, it's okay Eli I can handle him."<p>

"You sure V, because I can-"

"I'm fine I promise." She assured him.

He gave her a look then headed back inside but not too far inside just in case she needed him.

"How'd you know I was here?" V asked Logan.

"I paid your kid brother six bucks and he told me."Logan informed her.

"You bribed a five year old?" She exclaimed

"Hey I only offered him a dollar but he said Backup needed some convincing so he made me pay him five more. He's not as innocent as you're making him out to be in this situation." Logan told her they both then burst into laughter.

After catching her breath from laughing she got serious again.

"What do you want Logan? If it's to tell me it's not what it looked like, save it. I realized Naomi set the kiss up but you were responsible for kissing her back." Veronica told him.

"You're absolutely right, I kissed her I fucked up. I understand why she did what she did, I talked with her earlier and came clean about everything. The reason why I proposed to her and about us, it was a hard pill for her to swallow but she understood. I made amends with her and now I have to make peace with you because we can't keep doing this and per request of Dick." Logan states.

"Dick? What does Dick have to do with this?" She questioned

"He said this back and forth between us was having an affect on Mac a day before her dream wedding. And if she's not happy then it won't be pretty. His word not mine." Logan informed

"Poor Mac, I feel bad for putting her in the middle of this when she already has so much going on. So what do we do?" Veronica asked him.

"We can fake nice and work out our issues later or we can just let bygones be bygones and start fresh, a clean slate. As if we we're giving this thing a try for the first time." Logan says.

Veronica ponders over the thought for a minute. Did she really want to do this again? Would anything change? She didn't know but what she did know was that she was in love with the guy standing in front of her.

"So a clean slate means we get to experience some of our firsts again for the first time?" She asked grinning.

"You are insatiable woman." Logan replied after realizing what she meant.

"But I'm cute so you love me." She says happily.

"I do love you Veronica always know that." He says pulling her in close.

"I love you too. But I swear to God Logan this better be the last time we do this damn song and dance." She says sternly then hugs him tightly.

"I guess you two kissed and made up?" Weevil says walking out.

"Looks that way, Weevil I know you don't exactly care much for me but I love her." Logan tells the biker.

"My opinion of you doesn't matter, as long as you treat her good we'll never have issues. She means a lot to me Echolls you hurt her again and I'll deliver that ass whoppin I promised earlier." Weevil smirked but was serious at the same time.

The men shook hands in agreement then Logan and Veronica went back to Logan's to prep for an eventful day of wedding festivities tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

"Suck it in!" Veronica exclaimed trying to zip up Mac in her wedding dress.

"I'm trying." Mac said taking in a deep breath.

"Honestly Mac you just got fitted a week ago, how did you manage to pack on the pounds that quickly? Unless..." Parker asked accusingly.

Veronica's eyes widen realizing what Parker was inferring.

"Cindy Mackenzie! Is there something you need to tell us?" V asked stopping in mid zip.

"What? No! It's from all the all the stress eating I've been doing, no babies here. Imagine me pregnant, God help us all. Now zip me up!" Mac said jokingly but all so serious at the same time.

Makeup, hair, and and a dozen selfies later they were ready to get this wedding on the ball. The music qued, Mac and and Veronica walked out with John and Logan respectively. The brides music started and everyone rose to their feet, but there was no Mac. Her father came walking up the aisle alone with a panicked expression.

"Cindy's freaking out, she won't open the door she'll only talk to you." Mac's father whispered to Veronica who scurried away to find Mac.

"You know Julia Roberts is the only woman who can pull off that whole Runaway Bride thing." Veronica spoke to Mac when she opened up the door.

"Am I making the right choice?" Mac asked with tear filled eyes.

"Of course you are, you and Dick are crazy about one another and what better way to solidify that love than with marriage?" Veronica speaks sitting on the floor next to Mac.

"All I can think about is Beav- Cassidy and how I loved him and now I'm getting ready to marry his brother. Doesn't that make me a slut? Also what if I don't live up to Dick's standards of a wife? Or what if he realizes that I'm a complete freak show? And another thing, what if I decide to streak my hair blue again, will he accept it because he didn't when we were in highschool he thought I was a freak! And what-.

"Relax." Veronica stopped Mac in mid ramble. "And Breathe." She said doing the breathing techniques with Mac. "How's that, feeling better?" V asked.

"A little, but I'm still a little on edge as well." Mac said honestly.

"Can I just say for starters that you are in no way shape or fashion a slut, and no matter what Cassidy did you loved him. And because you met him you inadvertently met the man of your dreams. The man who's standing at the alter probably shitting bricks thinking you're gonna pull a Julia Roberts on him." Veronica stated.

"Dick is coo coo bananas over you girl, he loves you. You know what I love you means? It means that he accepts you for the person that you are and has no desire to change you into someone else. It means that he does not expect perfection from you, just like you shouldn't expect it from him. Because after thisis Dick Casablancas we're talking about." V spoke causing Mac to laugh at the last part.

Mac released a deep sigh, got up and wiped her face glad she opted for the waterproof mascara.

"Thanks Bond." Mac said hugging her bestfriend tightly.

"Don't mention it Q, fairy godmother Mars at your service. Now let's go make an honest man out of Dick." Veronica smiles leading Mac out the door to her man.

The ceremony was beyond amazing, seeing her best friend vow her love and life to her soulmate was magical. Veronica even shed a few tears when Dick recited his vows to Mac. Veronica was beat, if she was this tired from just being involved in a wedding she could only imagine how it'd be when it was her special day.

Seated at a nearby table tired from dancing, V took the time to check her phone for emails and missed calls. She noticed a missed call from Wallace so she started to dial the familiar number before she heard the tune of a familiar song.

_"Now I've had the time of my life,_

_No I never felt like this before._

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_and I owe it all to you."_

"May I have this dance?" Logan asked coming up to the blonde with his hand extended out.

Veronica instantly smiled, probably the hardest she's ever smiled. She shook her head yes and followed Logan onto the floor. Everyone had cleared the floor including the bride and groom who smiled in awe, somewhat wished for a love like their best friends minus the countless break ups.

Logan and Veronica swayed back and forth to the music followed by a spin. Veronica didn't know when the last time she was as happy as she was in this exact moment.

"You know I meant it when I said when I dreamed of this moment 'I've Had The Time of My Life' was playing. I just hope you'll add to my dream by becoming my wife." Logan said spinning Veronica again.

She stopped right in his face staring into his gaze at a loss for words tears building up in her eyes.

"Soooo...what do you say?" Mac yelled out sitting on Dicks lap smiling already knowing her bestfriends answer.

She and Dick were already aware of Logan's surprise proposal, they were the ones who suggested he do so at their reception.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I will fucking marry you!" Veronica squealed jumping in excitement.

"Don't just stand there kiss your woman dude!" Dick hollered out.

The newly engaged couple shared a passionate kissed followed by a slew of cat calls and cheers. Mac and Dick ran up to their bestfriends and shared a group hug.

"Like it or not you've just inherited a big brother, looks like you're really stuck with me now Ronnie ." Dick says hugging Veronica.

Now everyone had another reason to celebrate and get drunk so the reception raged on. By the time things died down it was about midnight. Veronica was searching for her missing pumps under the tables when she resurfaced she saw Wallace standing in front of her looking dishelved.

"Wallace, what's wrong?" V asked concerned automatically fearing something happened to Chloe.

"Veronica, I called you. I cal-called you." Wallace said choking on his words.

"Wallace you're scaring me, did something happen to Chloe?" She responds seeing his tears.

"They did everything they could, they tried, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He cried repeating himself.

Immediately Veronica's heart pounded her worst nightmare had come true she didn't even need to hear Wallace finish his sentence.

"He's gone, your dad is-."

That was all she heard before she hit the ground and her world faded to black.


	12. Chapter 12

When Veronica regained consciousness she was in the fetal position in Logan's bed, and it was noon the next day. Logan was in the hallway quietly having a discussion with Wallace on the phone when he heard her stirring around. He ended the call then entered the room and locked his sympathetic eyes with hers.

Veronica was hoping this was all a dream but when she saw Logan's face she knew this was no dream. To Logan's surprise, Veronica didn't cry nor did she scream she was completely silent.

Later on that evening Veronica drove to Keith and Alicia's despite Logan's objection of her driving. She sat in the car for a few moments to psych herself up so she could appear strong for Colby and Alicia. When she walked inside Colby was on the couch watching tv with Backup while Alicia busied herself in the kitchen.

"Hey." Veronica said trying not to sound how she felt.

Alicia walked over and hugged her step-daughter tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here." She spoke softly as a few tears escaped her eyes.

She wasn't taking this too well it showed in her face. Her skin was pale and eyes were sunken and lifeless. Veronica offered to keep an eye on Colby while Alicia rested, explaining to her that she'd be no good to Colby if she didn't take care of herself.

After running Alicia a bath and giving her a couple of Xanax so she could calm down and sleep, V sat down next to Colby. Without saying anything the five year old rested his head on his sisters lap and let out a relaxed sigh. After three episodes of Scooby Doo, Colby finally said something.

"Ronica, is dad in heaven?"

"Yes dad is in heaven now, but you know somewhere he'll always be?" She asked.

"Where?" He replies looking confused.

She takes her finger and points at a spot on the little boys chest.

"Right there in your heart, and don't you ever forget that." Veronica tells her brother.

"Will mommy be okay?" He ask showing concern for his mom.

"Yes eventually she will, we just have to stay strong for her. But I don't want you to think you can't be sad because it's okay to be sad if that's what you're feeling." She explains.

"I can be strong just like you Ronica." Colby smiles.

Veronica smiled hearing him say that, if only he knew she was barely keeping it together.

"You know if you ever need me I'm just a phone call away and I'll always come running."

"I don't want you to live in Frisco' Ronica, remember us Mars got to stick together." He says looking up at her.

"What would you say if I told you I was thinking about moving back to Neptune? Because you remember my friend Logan don't you, well he and I are getting married." She said smiling.

Colby's eyes lit up upon hearing the news. He didn't know what was cooler that he was gonna get to see his sister a lot now or that he was getting another big brother. He spent the rest of the night going on about all the things they were gonna do now that she was moving back. By the time Wallace got there with Chloe to relieve V, Colby had wore himself out.

Wallace tried to get V to stay the night but she opted against it. She just wasn't ready to spend the night there being reminded of her dad everywhere she turned.

"I'm just not ready, but I am going to steal Backup away from Colby I need him tonight." V tells Wallace, she promise to come by again tomorrow before leaving out.

She got Backup settled in the car then got ready to go back to Logan's. Her phone rang as she was backing out, it was Weevil.

"Hey." She answered emotionlessly.

"How you holding up V?" He asked, Wallace had filled him in on the tragedy.

"You know me, I'm hanging in there." She shrugged as if he could see the gesture through the phone.

"Why don't you come over, grands cooked as usual and she wants you to eat, she's worried you're gonna get skinnier if that's even possible." Weevil informed.

Veronica didn't want to go not really feeling up to be around people but she was hungry and Weevils grands was an amazing cook. So she accepted the invitation then phoned Logan to let him know she'd be there a little later. He didn't ask her a bunch of questions knowing how she operated, all be asked was for her to promise not to run off.

When she got to Weevils he was standing outside with his Uncle Angel. He was surprised to see Backup running up to him.

"I forgot to mention I brought Backup." She said giving him a smile then they embraced.

"Backup? What do you need Backup for chica you're safe here." Angel asked causing her and Weevil to chuckle.

"The dogs name is Backup Unc." Weevil explains.

After dinner Weevil took Veronica around back to the garage, Backup made himself comfortable in front of the door as if he was standing guard.

Weevil noticed that Veronica hadn't really shown any emotion since she got there beside the fake half smile she flashed to his abuela every now and then.

"How are you really doing V and don't give me some bullshit answer." He spoke firm yet calm.

"Honestly Eli." She sighed and she called him Eli which meant she was being serious. "I'm afraid for my sanity and I don't think it has really sunk in yet that he's de- gone." V told him not being able to say the words without her voice trembling.

"You've got to deal with this Veronica, I went through this when my mom died. Weeks went by before I even shed a tear, I thought the more I ignored it the less true it would be. I could never speak the words 'my moms dead' out loud. You've got to get it out V scream, yell, punch me do something. This may be an unusual thing to say but I'm not letting you leave here until I see tears or something." Weevil said shutting the garage and sitting in front of the door next to Backup blocking the exit.

Veronica realized he was serious and that she wasn't getting out of confronting her feelings.

"So...what am I suppose to do?" Veronica asked.

"Well this here punching bag and sparring equipment always works for me. Here put these on." He said tossing her a pair of gloves and he strapped on the punching mitts.

"Punch my hands as hard as you can, and expressing your feelings out loud as you punch helps." He said giving her a tip.

She started punching as she was told at a steady pace after a few minutes Weevil instructed her to punch harder and let it out.

"I didn't even get to say bye." She said in between punches.

_"Hmph."_

"You left me, why dad?"

_"Hmph."_

_"Hmph."_

Eli nodded his head in approval as she punched harder.

"Who's gonna walk me down the aisle at my wedding, that's right dad Logan and I are engaged." She teared up catching Weevil off guard he wasn't aware of the news.

_"Hmph."_

_"Hmph."_

"First Lily now you." She said shedding her first tears.

The mention of Lilys name sent chills through Weevils body.

_"Hmph."_

"Dad come back, please I need you. I don't think I can make it without you!" She cried hysterical punching like a maniac before Weevil grabbed a hold of her.

Reality had finally set in and Veronica realized her father was not coming back. At that moment all of those emotions spilled out and the front of Weevils shirt was completely drenched with tears. But he didn't mind he was just glad she confronted her feelings. Weevil changed his shirt and let Veronica chill out for a bit before letting her leave.

Weevil tailed her back to Logan's just in case she had a breakdown on the ride over. When they arrived Logan greeted Veronica and Backup at the door. He glanced over at Weevil and the two exchanged a look, no need to thank the other for being there for Veronica.


	13. Chapter 13

The day had come that Veronica had to say goodbye to her father. Ever since the night she broke down in Weevils garage she had been an emotional wreck. Veronica just hoped she could get through giving the eulogy without the waterworks.

"You ready?" Logan asked breaking her train of thought.

"Yeah." She replied giving him a faint smile.

Logan held his hand out for her to take and escorted her into the room the service was being held in.

After giving a very emotional and powerful eulogy there wasn't a dry eye in attendance. Everyone knew the kind of relationship Keith and Veronica shared and most could only dream of a bond that strong with their own father.

At the burial site Veronica and Colby stayed behind until their father was completely buried. They said their final goodbyes and walked away hand in hand, gaining Keith as their guardian angel.

/****\\\\\\\\\\\*****/

***Three weeks later***

Veronica was once again an officially resident of Neptune, California. Sure she was sad about leaving her beautiful condo in San Franciso, but the man she loved and her family were in Neptune. She and Logan had just finished unpacking the last of her many boxes and were now on their way over to have lunch with the Fennel-Mars clan.

"Ronica!" Colby exclaimed leaping into the blondes arms as soon as she walks in the house.

It made Veronica's heart melt everytime she saw her brother. They could've just seen eachother an hour ago and he'd still greet her as if it's been years.

"Theres my handsome man." She said spinning him around.

"Hey I thought I was your handsome man." Logan said teasing.

"I'm small, cute, and I've been told my eyes are dreamy face it Logan I win this war." Colby says causing Veronica to laugh hysterically.

"Oh yeah?" Logan says grabbing the small child then proceeds to give him a noogie right on top of his mane of curly blonde hair.

After the boys finished wrestling they went inside and washed up for lunch. Alicia was setting the table, she was looking a lot healthier these days. Mac had recommended Alicia to the therapist she's been seeing since Cassidy's suicide.

"What's this envelope addressed to dad?" Veronica asked sitting at the counter noticing the piece of paper.

"Oh...just some bills that need paying. I'll take care of them honey." Alicia told her step daughter.

But she wasn't a good liar and Veronica noticed how her body language change. She and Wallace helped pay all of Keith's medical bills, the houses mortgaged was paid off for at least two years courtesy of Keith's life insurance policy. So V was confused at why other expenses there was left to pay off.

"Mom." Veronica speaks causing Alicia to stop in her tracks.

It wasn't the first time Veronica called her that she usually says it when she was serious. Which is how Alicia knew Veronica wasn't going to let it go.

"It's a foreclosure notice on the office." Alicia finally admits. "I guess with the cancer and medical bills we got a little behind in the payments."

"How behind is behind?" Veronica asked.

"A hundred grand." Alicia tells her quietly.

"A hundred grand!" Veronica said a little louder than she intended.

"But don't worry it's fine, that area is becoming quite the tourist attraction so I could sell it and have more than enough to pay the bank back." Alicia said trying to reassure Veronica.

Veronica's jaw fell. She didn't know which was more of a shock the amount of money they owed or that selling it was even an option.

"What's this about a hundred grand?" Wallace says walking into the kitchen carrying Chloe, Logan and Colby not far behind.

"Uh..nothing." Veronica says not wanting them to get involved.

"No it's fine sweetie." Alicia replies giving Veronica a small smile.

"Keith and I got a little behind, well more like a hundred thousand dollars behind in our payments on Mars Investigation. So I can either sell it or have the bank take it." She explains.

"Well then it's obvious sell it." Logan says causing everyone to look at him, especially Veronica who wore a look of disbelief and betrayal.

"Matter of fact sell it to me." He added.

Veronica's jaw dropped once again.

"Logan you can't, I mean we can't ask you to do that." Veronica says her face softening.

"You didn't ask me I offered. Besides, all my life I've been this spoiled rich kid blowing money on everything under the sun. But I finally found something money couldn't buy me and you all helped me find it. It's the true meaning of a family and the only way I can repay you is to literally pay you to keep apart of your family's memory alive." Says Logan.

The Fennel-Mars clan was speechless, Alicia was stunned by Logan's more than generous offered but still felt weird about taking money from him. Logan wrote the check out to Alicia and whispered something in her ear that caused her to smile and hug him. She profusely thanked him, then they all agreed no more money talk and say down and enjoyed lunch.

"Man I love that kid." Logan said plopping down on the bed next to Veronica after finally getting Colby to go to sleep. Colby was spending the night with them so Alicia could have some quiet time to herself.

"And he adores you too." She nods enthused at how attached Logan has grown to her little brother.

"Oh I forgot, these are yours." Logan says taking out a set of keys and handing them to Veronica who wore a confused look.

"What are these for?" She asked eyebrows raised.

"The keys to your future. You are now the proud owner of Mars Investigations." He grinned widely.

Veronica's eyes widened at his statement.

"Logan what did you do?" She said smiling.

"While I was out picking up ice cream I may have made a stop at the bank." He says.

"And..." Veronica says waiting for to still make sense of this.

"Oh didn't I mention my one stipulation to buying the office? You my dear wife to be have to be the one running the show. I wasnt going to let anyone else run the business that turned you into the bad ass you are today. So what do you say?" He explained still grinning.

Veronica pretended to contemplate his offer as if yes wasn't her answer.

"Just when I think I'm out they pull me back in." Veronica replied taking the keys from his hands and laying a passionate kiss on him.


	14. Chapter 14

Its been a month since Veronica took over Mars Investigation and business was booming. Who knew so many husbands and wives cheated so close to Valentines Day.

Veronica had to hire some help around the office so who else but people she trusted. Mac did all the computer work and Veronica did the actual espionage with help from Weevil every now and then. To her surprise he was quite handy with a camera. She had just finished up two of the many cases when the last person she ever expected to see walked in.

"What are you doing here?" She spoke with an instant attitude.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see." The woman replied

"And you decided to come anyway." Veronica asks still with attitude.

"I need your help Veronica." The woman said softly fidgeting with her hands. "I saw you at Mac and Dicks wedding and I was going to approach you then but you know..." She said her voice trailing off.

Veronica shifted uncomfortably thinking back to that night it went from celebrating a marriage and getting proposed to, to her fathers death.

"I didn't see you and why were you even there? It's not like you're a friend of either the bride or groom." V said.

"I just stopped by to give my congratulations to Mac, we've been keeping in contact for some months now. My family had been adamant about being apart of her life and wanted me to be as well. And I know what you're thinking so before you say anything, I'm not the same conniving bitch I was before. Ive been seeking help I'm trying to change for the better." Madison explained.

Veronica couldn't believe Mac had been in contact with Madison Sinclair and hadn't bothered to mention it to her. She pushed the thought of betrayal to the back of head to address the issue standing in her face.

"So I'm just suppose to forget about you writing slut on my window the morning I stumbled to my car wondering where my virginity went?" Veronica spat.

"No." Madison said putting her head down in shame.

"Or how about the time you stole my clothes out of my locker and put them in the toilet? Oh or what about the time-"

"I was raped!" Madison blurted out catching Veronica off guard. "At a holiday party on campus three months ago this Tuesday and last week I found out that I was pregnant." She continued the words just trickling out.

Veronica stood there dumbfounded, yes she had strongly disliked Madison but she wouldn't wish rape on anyone.

"I want you to find the bastard and I want to make him pay." Madison spoke her eyes full of tears and anger in her heart.

She motioned for Madison to have a seat.

"Why come to me, why not go to the sheriffs department?" Veronica asked.

"I filed a report but it's been months and they havent bothered to put any effort in the case. Because apparently the police department in San Diego and our Sheriffs department here in Neptune have a lot in common. If a girl gets drunk at a party and wakes up the next morning claiming rape, they typically think she's saying it to make excuses for her behavior the night before." Madison tells Veronica who nods agreeing with her statement.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to you I truly am but as you can see I'm swamped with other cases waiting to be handled." Veronica says honestly.

"Oh...yeah I totally understand. I mean I knew coming to you was a long shot, I just thought I'd try anyway." Madison spoke softly grabbing her things as she got up to leave.

She gave Veronica a small smile and headed out the door to the lobby. Veronica felt a tug in her stomach as she watched Madison walk away. Her brain was saying to just let it be but her conscience was telling her to help Madison.

"Madison, wait." Veronica called out coming out of her office. "Maybe I can help, if you write down your contact information and your reason for needing our help I can set you up with one of my colleagues for an appointment say tomorrow morning." Veronica smiled handing her a form.

"It's almost three thirty, isn't today you're day to pick Colby up from school?" Logan asked as he walked into Mars Investigation.

Veronica and Madison both looked up at the same time.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't aware that there was anyone else here." Logan spoke eyes going from Veronica to Madison back to Veronica.

"Oh crap, I got sidelined with a uh...case." V told her fiancé who was still wondering what the hell Madison Sinclair was doing there.

Madison finished jotting down her information for Veronica then gave the couple an awkward smile and left.

"Ok I'm going to go and pick up Colby, see you back at the house." Veronica said giving Logan a kiss getting ready to leave.

"Madison Sinclair or Satan as you've called her on several occasions was just in the same vicinity as you. You have to know we're gonna talk about this later right?" Logan says still wearing a look of disbelief.

"Yes dear." Is all Veronica says smiling as she rushed out the door.

/:::::::/:::::

Logan didn't return home until late that night due to some issues at one of the many establishments he was a partner in. When he returned home Colby and Backup were sprawled out in his and Veronica's bed sleep while she looked over some cases.

"Room for one more?" Logan asked quietly.

"I think we're at capacity here chief but if you help me put the little guy and the cuddly one in the other bedroom I think I can squeeze you in." V smiles

It took about twenty minutes to get Colby to go back to sleep after waking him up while transporting him into the other room.

"Finally." Logan said plopping down on the bed next to his fiancée who nestled up next to him.

"So about earlier." Logan started as Veronica groaned. "Why was Madison at Mars Investigation?"

"She needs me to help her so that's what I'm going to do, help her." Veronica said straightforwardly.

"And you're willing to just forget about everything you two have done and said to eachother over the years?" Logan asked more confused than ever.

"Forget? No. Put aside? Yes." Veronica answered.

"Why? What's changed?" He asked eyebrows raised.

"Because there are more important things at hand, and you know how I feel about injustice. I still believe in fighting for other people even if the person being wronged is my arch nemesis." V said smiling listening to herself sound mature, Keith would've been proud.

"And before you ask, you know I can't talk about the case." She added laughing before he could even fix his lips to ask.

The next day Madison arrived at Mars Investigation prompt waiting to be seen. To say Eli was shocked to see Madison in the lobby was an understatement.

"Uh V, what's Miss **_'GOTZMINE' _**doing here?" He says walking into her office trying to keep his voice down.

"To see you." Veronica smiled. "She has an appointment with you right now to be exact, now go make me proud tiger."

Eli gave her a look but did as instructed and went back out to the lobby and sat at his desk looking for her paperwork. His jaw dropped as he read her file, he couldn't believe it. He pulled himself together and got up from his desk.

"Uh, Madison Sinclair." Eli called out standing as the familiar face walked towards him.

Madison knew who the man was but was confused at why he was the one calling for her. All she knew about him was that he was a criminal and a gang member.

"Ms. Sinclair, my name is Eli and I'll be handling your case along with Veronica." He spoke very professionally.

"No offense but we went to highschool together, you're one of the PCHers." Madison spoke.

"That was ages ago, I haven't been apart of a gang in over ten years and I've managed to keep my record clear since then. I picked up a new hobby something I'm rather good at, so if we're done playing catch up I'm eager to help you find your attacker." He spoke wanting to get down to business as Madison started from the beginning.


	15. Chapter 15

Madison recalled the events that night that led to her rape, while Eli gave her his undivided attention.

"_It was Thanksgiving break and I had chose to stay on campus and attend a party rather than go home to Neptune. I had been hitting the bottle pretty hard that night just like any other night. There was this guy, he was wearing one of the fraternity shirts but looked rugged like a biker but without the yuck factor._ No offense." Madison said stopping to apologize to Eli who smiled and nodded so she continued.

"_I figured he was in the fraternity so I thought I was in good company. Typically I'd never go for his type but I was hammered and he was cute so I thought what the hell. We danced and be kept refilling my cup, but I noticed he himself wasn't drinking. I guess the sick bastard wanted to be sober for whatever he was planning to do to me that night._" Madison said angrily.

"_By the the end of the night I was so shitfaced I could hardly stand, so he offered to give me a ride home since he wasn't drinking. We went back to his truck and he put me in the backseat, but instead of getting in the drivers seat he accompanied me. We started making out and it was nice until he started trying to feel me up. I pushed his hands back a few times then we'd go back to kissing. But that final time I pushed his hands away he punched me. It sent my head flying into the window, I felt like I had been hit by a Mac truck. I felt blood trickle down my head, at that point I started to sober up feeling my life was in danger. I tried to open the door but he grabbed my arms and pinned me down. I tried to scream I tried, but he hit me again this time rendering me unconscious._" She told Eli who reached his hand out to grab hers noticing she was shaking.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to, we can take a break." Eli said sympathetically.

But Madison shook her head no.

"I have to finish." She says wiping the tears falling from her eyes.

"_When I came to he was on top of me and he was inside of me. I tried to speak again but no sound would come out. I clawed and clawed but to no avail, all I could do was silently cry while he raped me. When it was over he dropped me off at a twenty four hour gas station on the outskirts of town gave me a smug smile then drove off. A couple who were passing by in the night found me and brought me to the emergency room. After talking to the police and realizing they had no intention to help I moved back home. I couldn't stay and be terrified that every corner I turned I could possibly run into him._" Madison finished looking up at Eli who wore a look of sadness and anger.

Eli knew he'd be spreading himself thin taking on this case on top of the other cases he had plus running the shop during the day. But he hated crimes against women, being that he grew up in an abusive household where he watched his moms junkie boyfriends beat her senseless. So taking this case was a no brainer he was going to find Madison's rapist.

"If I'm going to find this guy I need some leads to go on, like a name, a description, what kind of truck was he driving things like that." Eli said getting out his notepad.

"It was dark and I was intoxicated so my memory's a little fuzzy on his facial features. But I do remember he had a well kept beard and a tattoo of the number thirteen on the left side of his neck. I think his name was like Matt or Mike I can't remember I'm sorry. But I do remember his truck it was one of those F250's a red one and I caught a glimpse of his license plate when he drove away. The last three letters were 'WUM' if that helps." Madison says hoping she was of some use.

"This helps a lot Madison, I do have other cases but I'll try to have something for you in the next day or so. Until then if you remember anything else here's my card feel free to give me a call or send me an email." Eli said getting up to walk her out to her car.

"Thank you Weev- I'm sorry Eli." Madison apologized almost calling him the wrong name.

Eli let out a small chuckle.

"It's okay I struggle with it myself. I had a tough time getting use to hearing people call me Eli in the beginning. But don't thank me yet, thank me when I find this scumbag." He said then gave her a formal nod as she got in her car and drove off.

He leaned up against his car and let out a deep sigh just as Veronica pulled in the spot behind him.

"How'd it go?" She asked curiously.

"It went...well. After we established that I was no longer a PCHer she opened right up." Eli said

"Excellent." V spoke heading into the office, Eli trailing behind.

They sat at Eli's desk in the lobby, both thinking to themselves how crazy it is that they were helping Madison Sinclair. Both having they're own personal vendettas with her, they figured helping her would be good karma. Mac walked in talking on the phone, breaking their train of thoughts.

"Would you just tell me what it is, you know how I hate surprises.

Fine, I'll see at eight then.

Yeah love you too, bye." Mac ended her call.

"What was that about?" Eli asked Mac.

"Dick has this grand evening planned but is insisting on keeping it a secret. He knows I hate secrets." Mac says plopping down at her desk.

"That's ironic." Veronica says not so under her breath causing both Eli and Mac to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mac asked.

"Oh nothing, just it's ironic how you hate secrets and surprises when it seems to me you're the queen of the two." Veronica says bluntly.

"Veronica I no idea what you're talking about. But judging by your tone it's seems like there is something you have to say so come on let's hear it." Mac said confused at why her best friend was acting this way.

"Okay let's start with, when were you going to tell me that you've gotten quite chummy with the one person I loathe the most?" Veronica asked with major attitude.

Mac stood frozen, she had planned on telling Veronica about her and Madison getting to know each other but at the right time.

"Veronica I was gonna tell you, honestly I was. I just didn't know when the right time would be, anytime her name is brought up you immediately start bashing her. Like it or not she's my family Veronica and I have to try and put forth an effort regardless of your distain for her." Mac said standing her ground. "Honestly I don't get it, you forgave Logan for sleeping with her why can't you forgive her as well. Do you really hate her that much?" Mac added.

Veronica's blood began to boil.

"Are you kidding me, you really think my hatred for Madison Sinclair is all because of Logan? Let me take you back to Shelley Pomeroy's '04 end of the year party where Madison gave me a drink she calls 'trip to the dentist'. Little did she know the cup she spat in and handed to me for no other reason then her being an evil bitch was dosed with GHB causing me to be raped!" Veronica said practically shouting. "And to top it all off the morning after, I stumble to my car virginity no longer in tact and she had written SLUT on my car window. So there you have it Mac, that is why I can't just forgive and forget."

Both Eli and Mac's jaws dropped but no words came out. Mac knew Veronica hated Madison but she just assumed it was because of the stuck up ways Madison possessed and the thing with Logan but she had no clue it ran this deep.

"Veronica I didn't know, I'm so sorry." Mac sincerely apologized.

"Yeah a lot of good that does me." Veronica replied coldy.

Maybe Veronica's lashing out at Mac was a case of misplaced anger. She knew Mac didn't mean to purposely hurt her but she was still hurt nonetheless.

"V" Eli began to say before she cut him off.

"I'm fine." V lied. "You know what I'm just going to go." She added brushing by Mac and exited Mars Investigation.

Eli gave Mac a look as if to say he was sorry apologizing for Veronica.

"Yo V, wait up!" He called out running after her.

"I said I was fine Eli." She said trying to not sound angry.

He gave her a look causing her to let out a deep sigh. They sat there in a comfortable silence while she V calmed down.

"So you gonna ask me or are we just gonna pretend like you didn't hear me expose my deep dark secret?" Veronica asks after cooling down.

"Oh I heard you and it's taking everything in me to not question you so I can find the guy and take a crowbar to his fucking dick." Eli replies

Veronica cracked a small smile at how protective he was over her.

"Trust me that won't be necessary he'll never be able to hurt me or another girl again."

Eli nodded, he loved V and would do anything for her but he was happy he wouldnt have to tarnish his ten year spotless record.

"Being that you have all of this obvious still fresh resentment towards Madison you still gonna take the case?" He questions.

Veronica sighed.

"It's not like we'll be sitting in a circle singing kumbaya or anything. This is business not personal, I can separate the two no matter my distain. She's going through the samething I had to endure except my rape didn't result in a pregnancy. She needs my help and I'm gonna give it to her." Veronica spoke truthfully.

"That's all I needed to hear. I'll start on her case and bring you up to speed tomorrow. Now get out of here go home, take a load off and start fresh tomorrow." Eli said giving her a look which she knew not to protest against and hugged her extra tight.

When Veronica got home Logan was cooking dinner with Backup at his feet hoping to catch any fallen food.

"He cooks." She smiles walking in on him.

"He does and he wasn't expecting you for another three hours. What are you doing home so early?" Logan asked his partner while stirring his special sauce.

Before answering him Veronica went over to the wine rack and cracked open a bottle to pour herself a glass.

"Mac and I had a fight." She told him short and sweet.

"That's gotta be a first, about what?" He said.

"Madison." Veronica replied causing Logan to turn down his sauce and give her his full attention.

"Go on." He nodded.

"I told her I knew about her secret rekindling sessions with Madison and she pretty much told me I had to deal with it. She said that I should just forgive Madison already for the two of you sleeping together. So I just let her have it I told her the orgin of Madison and I's rivalry"

"You mean the rape? So she knows it was Dick who drugged the cup he gave to Madison who gave to you and that Beaver was the one who raped you? " Logan asked all in one breath shocked at what he was hearing.

"Well no not exactly, I told her Madison gave me the drugged cup but I never told her where the drugged cup came from. And there was no way I was going to bring Cassidy's name up. Just because I was hurting doesn't mean I was going to hurt her back. Dick has demons and he can work them out however he chooses but it's not my place to tell." Veronica explains to Logan who wore a look of relief.

"So does that mean you're not taking Madison's case?" He asked eyebrow raised.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? Of course I'm still taking her case, she needs my help." Veronica says amazed at how people think

she'd just go back on her word.

"Good." Logan says kissing her forehead before going back to making dinner. "Because I'd be mad at you if you weren't."


	16. Chapter 16

The following morning at Mars Investigation was a quiet one. Eli couldn't come in until the afternoon, him and Wallace had to get the shop up to par for inspection which left Veronica and Mac to work together. The room was filled with tension and unspoken words. You have Veronica who was way too stubborn to apologize and then you have Mac who wanted to apologize but didn't know how to approach the situation.

"You can shred the Townsend file, it would appear the misses has had a change of heart." Veronica says to Mac as she walks out of her office over to the coffee pot.

"They're getting back together? How?" Mac asks curiously.

"My guess? The brand new Hummer straight off the lot she's now driving. I guess the fact that he's on his way to becoming a millionaire outweighed his cheating." Veronica replies dryly filling her cup up before walking back towards her office.

"Veronica, talk to me." Mac says blocking Veronica's entry way into her office. "I hate confrontation but I hate awkward silences with the people I love even more." She adds.

"What do you want me to say Mac?" Veronica sighs.

"I don't know, that you don't hate me. Or that you're not going to let our ten plus year friendship sink down the drain over something like this." Mac says

"I don't hate you, but honestly Mac I don't know what I'm going to do right now. What I do know is that I am sorry for exploding the way I did, but I won't apologize for what was said. I meant what I said just my delivery was wrong. Whether you didn't mean to hurt me or not, you did in fact hurt me." Veronica explains.

"I guess I can understand that and I'll just give you your space for now." Mac said moving to unblock Veronica's entry into her office.

V nods and proceeds into her office but Mac speaks again stopping her in her tracks.

"Oh yeah, Madison told me you were taking her case. For you to do that for her is just amazing and I know it really means a lot to her and to me as well."

Veronica gives Mac a half smile then walks into her office and shuts the door.

/::::::::::/:/::::/::::::/::::::::/

"Hey slacker, where are you it's almost 3:30?" Veronica speaks into the phone.

"And a hello to you too." Weevil chuckles. "But to answer your question I'm in San Diego." He adds already knowing the ear lashing he was about to receive.

"Eli Navarro, what the hell are you doing in San Diego? I thought you were at F&N getting ready for your inspection. Mind telling me why you're not." Veronica asks.

"I finished up at the shop but on my way to the office I got a call about Madison's case." He said then paused.

"Go on." V responded now intrigued.

Weevil smiled knowing that would get her attention.

"The DMV had no record of a truck with the partial license plate Madison remembered from the night of her attack registered in their system so I had a buddy of mine dig deeper. The partial was however reported as a stolen plate from a supermarket parking lot the week of Madison's attack, so my guess is.."

"The bastard switched the plates." Veronica cut him off finishing his sentence for him.

"Yeah, and there was reportedly an eyewitness that saw the guy switch the plates. Only problem is he's a local drunk." Weevil explained.

"Well let's hope you can catch him sober before he has his afternoon booze." Veronica says.

"Yeah, let's hope. If I find anything I'll give you call. Alright V, bye." Weevil says ending the call.

According to Weevil's source the eyewitness should be getting ready for his afternoon pick me up at the bar Weevil was seated in. And just like clockwork a disheveled middle aged man wearing a suit stumbled in. Weevil figured it had to be him, so he moved his seat to the bar next to the man.

"So I hear you're the guy to ask about someone switching license plates at a supermarket around Thanksgiving last year." Weevil asked the man staring straight ahead while sipping on his beer.

The man took a second before he responded to Weevils question.

"Depends, what's in it for me?" The man says drunkily laughing, it was obvious he had already been drinking before he came into the bar.

"Well for starters I'll let you walk out of here instead of being carried out on a stretcher. How's that sound?" Weevil says calm yet firm making his point.

The man swallowed hard realizing Weevil wasn't a guy you wanted to piss off. He shook his head agreeing to comply with Weevil, who ordered for the woman behind the counter to put on a pot of coffee.

It took about an hour to get the drunk sober, now Weevil could get some answers.

"Tell me about the guy you saw switching the license plates."

"It was dark but you could tell it was a white kid like you know a college one. I didn't see his face at first but just as he was finishing up a car passed by and it's lights shined in his face. He was scruffy looked kind of like a biker." The man explains.

"You think you could describe his features for a sketch?" Weevil asked grabbing the sketch pad out of his bag.

The man nodded and twenty minutes later he had a sketch of Madison's possible rapist. Weevil thanked the man then immediately left to sent the sketch to Mac so she could run it through the system to see if the guy had a previous record.

Weevil felt good about this, in a few hours he'd hopefully have a name and address to go along with the sketch. The sooner he found him the sooner he could deliver the news to Madison. Weevil didn't want to tell her now just in case the search turned out to be a bust.

He headed back to Neptune, stopping at Logan and V's. They had invited him and Wallace over for dinner.

"So are you gonna spill on your own or do I have to tip you over myself?" V said anxiously to Weevil before he could even take his leather jacket off.

The guys laughed knowing how not knowing made Veronica go insane. Logan handed Weevil a beer, he took a swig then started to tell them about his discovery in San Diego. After he finished his tale they got ready for dinner but as soon as they sat down Mac came bursting through the door.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your dinner but Veronica you've got to see this." Mac says out of breath.

Dick came rushing in a couple seconds later.

"Sorry for barging in man, all I know is she got a fax while we were at dinner then next thing I know I'm following behind her on a high speed chase here." Dick says catching his breath, just as confused as everyone else.

"I did the search Weevil asked me to do for Madison's rapist and I ran his sketch through the system and I got a match. Read this." Mac says sliding the papers over to Veronica.

"Michael Scott Hayes, 5491 Coldwell Drive San Diego, CA." Veronica reads. "So this is the guy, we've found Madison's attacker?" She asks

"Yes that's him but keep reading." Mac speaks.

"Um Michael Scott Hayes born December 5 yada yada ya, parents deceased, twin brother..." Veronica stops in midde read.

"What is it V?" Weevil asks

"Honey what's wrong?" Logan asks.

"Twin brother Mercer Randall Hayes." Veronica finishes reading.

"You mean Mercer Hayes as in the Hearst Rapist?" Wallace asks curiously.

"That's the one." V responds.

"Well if they're twins then I'm not surprised he's just as sick as his brother." Mac adds.

"Which means I don't want you on this case anymore Veronica." Logan says causing Veronica to do a double take because Logan sounded a lot like her dad in that moment.

"Excuse me this is my case." Veronica replies arms folded.

"Technically V this is my case and I'm gonna have to side with Logan on this. Never that I'd say those words out loud." Weevil speaks.

"Not to mention did you forget what Mercer tried to do to you that night?" Dick said causing Wallace to nod in agreement, obviously both against her being on this case as well.

"I can't believe this I'm being treated like a defenseless being, in case you guys forgot hello I'm Veronica Mars." V said a little arrogantly but she wanted them to understand she's been to war with tougher people than Mercer, so catching his twin would be a breeze.

"We're done talking about this, now can we all just sit down and enjoy dinner." Logan speaks and everyone agrees especially Dick who didn't get a chance to touch his dinner at home because he had to chase Mac down.

After everyone left Logan and V did the dishes, he washed she dried. They did the first few in silence before V spoke.

"So, while you all were eating dessert I dug into Mercer's prison records." She paused waiting for him to object but he didn't so she continued. "It said that he had a hearing coming up in two days, I was thinking that maybe I could go and see him. If he helped us find his brother I could.."

"You could what? Set him free to catch another rapist! Absolutely not!" Logan said furiously cutting her off.

"No of course not, he's not getting out anytime soon. He's asking for better living conditions, I figure that's a small compromise, if it means helping nail his brother to the wall." Veronica tells him.

"What makes you think he'll give up his brother especially his twin? No I don't like it." Logan responds.

"I'm a grown woman Logan, I don't need your permission nor was I asking for it. I just thought that it'd be better if I came to you with this instead of doing it behind your back." She says standing her ground, not believing how unreasonable he was being. They were at a stand still and she was not backing down.

The next day they found themselves standing outside the corrections facility. Once inside the prison, only Veronica was allowed in the visitation room, Mercer wanted Veronica and Veronica only. Logan reluctantly obliged but reminded V he would be right outside the door.

V nervously walked over to the table Mercer was sitting at. It wasn't Mercer or the prison itself that made her nervous. It was the inmates that surrounded them visiting with their families and friends. Some of them eyed her as if they wanted her to be their next victim. Once she made it pass them and to the table Mercer was seated she was okay.

"Well if it isn't Veronica Mars." He says smiling. "Have a seat and tell Mercer what's on your mind." He grins menacingly.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hello Mercer." Veronica said giving him a smile trying to mask her nervousness.

Mercer eyed her as she sat across from him, judging by her body language he could tell she was on edge.

"I'm a little surprised your guard dog allowed you to visit me alone, I was almost sure he'd be against it." Mercer spoke smugly.

"Why would he be it's not like you can do any harm to me here. Not with your guard dogs here." She said just as smug, referring to the armed officers at each corner of the room.

"Same old Veronica." He laughed. "How is Logan anyway? I haven't seen him since you know, the night he got himself thrown into jail and left this beauty on my face." Mercer grinned pointing out the long scar accenting his cheek.

"Sixteen stitches, but hey that's water under the bridge now right. So, let's get down to business. I hear you need information and in exchange I get those better living conditions I requested."

"That's if what you have to tell me is useful, then yes I'll put in a call to the judge overseeing your case." Veronica tells him.

"Okay then, so what can I do you for?" Mercer asked leaning back placing his handcuffed hands behind his head.

"Your brother Michael, like you he also raped a friend of mine and I want you to help me find him." Veronica told him straightforwardly.

Mercer sat straight up in his seat, this caught his attention. He was aware of his brother's doing, he just didn't think he'd be stupid enough to get caught especially in Neptune.

"What makes you think I know anything about that let alone where he is?" Mercer says.

"Well there's the visitation log and the monthly letters you two exchange. So I'm assuming he's kept you up to date, being that he's your twin and you two share the same sick hobby." Veronica tells him.

"Okay you got me." Mercer laughed. "But how can you even compare my quote on quote hobby to his? I never hurt those girls I was gentle I cared for them. Now as for my brother, from what I hear likes to get a bit rough." He added smiling.

Veronica noticed Mercer was a lot more sadistic than he was all those years ago. She had to admit he caused her to cringe every time he smiled at her. But Veronica wasn't going to let him run her out of there, she wasn't leaving until she got answers.

"I admit your m.o's are different but nonetheless you both are scum. Not only do you two share DNA you both were dumb enough to get caught." Veronica spat causing him to frown.

Mercer winced at her last comment, he was still a little bitter about being caught due to Moe's screwup.

"Need I remind you that you haven't caught him yet hence why you're here to see me. And I only got caught because my partner was an incompetent moron." He said voice slightly raised.

"How is Moe anyway?" V asks.

"Dead. The coward pissed off the wrong people and in doing so wound up taking a knife in the neck." Mercer said nonchalantly.

"How sad." She said unconcerned.

"Moving on, now about Michael, he's nowhere to be found the address we have for him was a dead end and he hasn't been to work in weeks. Got any idea where we'd find him, does he have a girlfriend any other family?" Veronica asked throwing out questions.

"You really think I'm going to turn on my own flesh and blood? Come on Veronica, even I have some morals." He replies.

Veronica was kind of stunned at his reply. She thought to get up and leave until she heard him break out in laughter.

"I'm just messing with you, I'll help. But you have to admit I had you for a second." Mercer says between laughs. "Mike has a girl he hooks up with every now and then in San Diego you can try there. But if you have no luck, try our parents old lake house in Cuyamaca. He likes to go there to clear his head usually when he's running from something. They left it to him in their will being that he was their favorite son. You know what they left me? Their collection of fine china and knick knacks, what the hell am I suppose to do with that?" He scoffed.

Veronica sensed some resentment on Mercers end but didn't really care to dwell on it. She took down both addresses for Michael hoping one of them panned out.

"If what you've told me helps catch Michael I'll put in that call to the judge on your case." Veronica says getting up to leave.

"Oh Veronica." Mercer calls out as V reaches the door.

She stops and turns around to see what he wants.

"When you catch my brother, be sure to tell him I was the one who led you to him." Mercers says sporting a smug smile.

/::::::::/::::::/::::/

"Are you okay? Did he agree to help? Are you sure you're fine?" Logan asks bombarding V with questions as soon as she gets into the lobby.

"Yes. Yes and I'm sure." She replies giving him short answers, pulling out her phone.

"Well spill, what did he say? What did you find out?" Logan asks anxiously.

V put her finger up to signal just a minute as she spoke into the cellular device.

"Eli, drop what you're doing. I just left from seeing Mercer and he gave me an address for a girlfriend of Michael." Veronica gave Eli the address to jot down and made him promise to keep his emotions under control if he found Michael first.

"Why did you give Weevil the address for that creep when I'm fully capable of going myself." Logan said once she got off the phone. He was kind of pissed off that she went to Weevil before him.

Veronica was visibly annoyed by Logan and his ego, but she didn't have time to get into it with him.

"I have a second address for us to check out in Cuyamaca. So if you could check your ego I'd greatly appreciate it. There are more important matters at hand and I don't have time to strike your ego, now let's go I'm driving." V said taking the keys and hopping into the drivers seat.

It was a three and a half hour drive from Neptune to San Diego but Weevil made it there in record time. He was anxious and his blood was boiling, he couldn't wait to get his hands on that bastard. Although Weevil made a promise to Veronica he still wanted to bash this guys skull in for what he did to Madison and whoever else.

"3679 Royce Rd, this is it." Weevil said aloud reaching into the glove compartment to retrieve his registered gun. It was just a precaution in case Michael Hayes was armed.

Weevil approached the front door of the home, it was a nice single story home in a nice neighborhood. You know the kind of neighborhood where all the houses looked alike and every home had a manicured lawn. Definitely not the kind of place he expected the girlfriend of a serial rapist to live in.

After multiple knocks and no answer, he made his way over to the side window to have a look. He peeked in and saw the living room trashed and a woman on the floor in the fetal position. Without hesitation he rammed the door open and rushed over to the woman's side.

"Ma'am? Ma'am, can you hear me?" Weevil asked.

The girl who couldn't have been much older than eighteen, started to regain consciousness. When she saw Weevil next to her she started to freak out.

"Who are you? Why are you here? You have to leave before my boyfriend comes back!" She tells Weevil scooting away from him in a panic.

"Calm down, I'm here to help. I'm a private investigator, I'm looking for Michael Hayes. Is he your boyfriend, did he do this to your face?" He asks referring to the busted lip and swollen eye she was sporting.

"It's my fault I pissed him off by asking too many questions." The young girl said making excuses for Michael.

"That's no reason for him to put his hands on you. But as I said I'm a private investigator, my name is Eli. What's your name?" He tells her sliding his card across the floor to her.

The girl hesitates before reaching to grab the card. She mulls it over for a minute before speaking.

"Tra-Tracy." She stutters, still shaken up. "Wha- what do want with Michael?"

Weevil knew be had to be careful answering her question. If he said the wrong thing she might choose to cover for Michael instead.

"I just need to ask him a few questions, it seems his name came up in a case of mine and I wanted to help him clear his name." He explains.

"Oh God it's about that girl that was raped on campus a couple of months ago! Oh God, oh God!" Tracy said crying.

Weevil looked at her confused, how did she know about Madison. And was that why Michael beat her because she confronted him about it?

"Tracy how did you know about that? Is that why he hit you?"

She nodded her head yes as she wiped her streaming tears.

"I overheard him talking to a friend of his who came over. The guy told Michael his name was floating around the local precinct about the rape of a girl on campus around Thanksgiving and that he should get out of town. So when the guy left, I asked him about it. At first I thought it couldn't possibly be true then I remembered he stood me up that night of the attack and the scratches on his face the next day. He said he wiped out on his bike and got tossed into some bushes, the branches scraped his face. So I asked him about that night again and his story completely changed, I knew in that moment he was lying. We argued and then well you know what happened after that." Tracy told him referring to her face.

Weevil took Tracy to Urgent Care and waited with her until her friend showed up. She thanked Weevil and gave him the address to the lake house in Cuyamaca assuming he'd be hiding out there. It was twenty minutes away from where he was so he hopped in his car and headed there calling V while in route.

"Did you find him?" V asked.

"No, but I found his young girlfriend battered and bruised. Apparently she connected the dots and he let her have it pretty bad. I'm on my way to a place she told me about in-." The called dropped in the middle of his sentence as he passed through a bad service area.

"Did he find the creep?" Logan asked Veronica.

"No, but apparently Michael's girlfriend realized what he did and he beat her something bad. Weevil was in the middle of telling me something else before we were disconnected." V tells Logan.

"Maybe we'll have better luck." He replies as they walk onto the deck of the lake house.

"Someone's in there I can hear the tv." Logan says drawing a gun from his waistband taking Veronica by total shock.

"What the hell are you doing with a gun?!"

"I keep it in the car for emergencies and I think this qualifies as one." He tells her not caring if she approved of it.

As much as she wanted to rip his head off for having that thing she was kind of glad he had it. They had no idea what they were up against dealing with Michael.

They try the back of the house, hoping to find a door or window unlocked. The back door was bolted shut but they found a small window in the garage attached to the house that was unlocked. Obviously the only person petite enough to fit through there was a small child or in this case Veronica.

Logan looked from the window to Veronica, then from Veronica to the window. She gave him a look but ultimately knew she would be the one going in and unlocking the door. With ease V maneuvers her way through the window and unlocks the door for Logan.

Once both inside they tiptoe through the house Logan leading the way. They came to the corner of the house, a laundry room was open on the left and through the cracked door on the right was a bathroom. Logan took the bathroom and Veronica went into the laundry room. All was clear in the bathroom so Logan went across the hall to the laundry room. He heard something drop to the ground causing him to turn around. To his shock and surprise he saw Michael Hayes with a knife pressed against Veronica's throat. She was trying to use her taser on him but was overpowered causing her to drop it making the thud that caught Logan's attention.

"Don't come any closer!" Michael ordered. "Now drop the gun, go ahead kick it to me."

Michael bends down to pick up the

gun, never taking his eyes off of Logan. He motioned for Logan to walk, directing him to the great room.

"You private detectives think you're hot stuff huh? If the police weren't able to catch me, what makes you think you would?" Michael asks laughing in their face.

"The police didn't have your brother helping them find you." Logan said causing Michael to stop mid laughter.

"What? No way my brother would turn on me, Mercer would never."

"Oh yeah? Then how'd we know where to find you?" Veronica says.

"So what, maybe Mercer did turn on me. That's ok because I'm out here and he's in prison." Michael says trying to not seem betrayed by his own flesh and blood.

"Soon you two will have a lot more in common than just DNA, it won't be long before the police show up. They know where we are." Logan lies.

"I'll be long gone before they get here, all they'll find are your two dead bodies. But not before I make you watch me do blondie here like I did all the others." Michael smiles pressing the knife harder against Veronica's neck causing some blood to trickle down.

"If you touch her I swear I'll-." Logan starts to threaten before being hit with the butt of his own gun rendering him unconscious.

Michael threw Veronica down to ground handcuffing her hands to the heater. Veronica screams and puts up a fight kicking him as he removed her pants but the kicks didn't seem to phase him. He got off on his victims fighting back. Michael notices Logan trying to get up as he starts to regain consciousness. He rushes to his bag and grabs another set of handcuffs to cuff Logan so he doesn't get in the way.

"Stop right there!" Weevil calls out startling Michael who grabs Logan and puts the gun to Logan's head.

"I'll kill him I swear, and you know I will. So put the gun down and kick it out the way." Michael yells at Weevil.

Logan locked eyes with Weevil, he knew Weevil was trying to decide whether or not to take the shot. Logan notioned for him to take the shot.

"Okay, okay take it easy. I don't want anymore innocent people being hurt." Weevil says crouching down to place the gun down. Logan counted to to three in his head then elbowed Michael in the kidney and Weevil fires a shot. It grazes Michael in the shoulder causing his gun to fall to the ground but not before he let's off a few shots of his own. The first bullet hits a bookshelf but the second one lands in Weevils chest.

"Nooo!" Veronica screams seeing Weevils body drop to the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

***Short chapter, a little angst with some fluff. Enjoy!***

_Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep..._

Veronica sat in the chair across from Weevil's hospital bed listening to the sound of the heart monitor. She hadn't left from that spot since Weevil was brought back from surgery. Veronica knew how much he hated hospitals, so she wanted him to have a familiar face greeting him when he awoke.

_Knock, knock..._

"How is he?" Wallace asked walking in giving Veronica a comforting hug.

"He's stable, the bullet missed his lung but it penetrated his diaphragm causing some tearing. He underwent surgery to fix it, doctors say he should make a full recovery." V explained.

Wallace wore a look of relief, Weevil had become a true friend to him over the past few years.

"I only had a minute, I just needed to make sure he was going to be okay. I have to get back to the shop we're swamped, but give him a kiss for his god daughter." Wallace said heading to leave out.

"I was not aware he had a Goddaughter." Veronica says confusedly.

"Chloe, as in my daughter your niece." Wallace said smiling. "I thought you knew."

"I did not." V said mirroring his smile.

"Long story short he helped me out through a tough time back when Jackie first left. I'd bring Chloe to work with me somedays, he'd entertain her some afternoons when I had meetings. I don't know the two just seemed to bond instantly. It was obvious Chloe loved him and he'd grown quite fond of her, so I asked him to be her godfather and he accepted." Wallace informed.

V was glad Wallace got to know the softer of Weevil and even more happy that he stopped by giving her a good laugh. She needed that, she'd been crying a good bit since they brought Weevil in.

Veronica was afraid to lose another person she loved. First Lily, then her mom although Lianne wasn't physically dead she might as well had been, and then the ever so fresh lost of her father Keith.

"Oh and when he wakes up tell him if he thinks this gets him off the hook for being Snuffleupagus at Chloe's party think again." Wallace laughed before he left.

After an exhausting day, V closed her eyes to get an ounce of sleep. That's just about what she got, before she knew it she felt a gentle nudge.

"Veronica." Logan says breaking her sleep. He motioned for her to come with him. They head outside to the hospital garden.

"What's up?" Veronica yawns.

"I spoke with the doctor, he says Weevil's going to be fine. So why don't you come home and get some sleep, I can drive you back here tomorrow." Logan tells his girlfriend.

"I know, I just don't want to leave him. I know how much he hates hospitals and I don't want him waking up in one alone." Veronica tells Logan who looks less than thrilled at her response.

"And what about me huh? I damn near had my head shot off and you, you were almost.."

"Don't!" Veronica raises her voice. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, I'm fully aware of what has transpired."

"Look all I'm saying is after the day we've had, I just want to go home and be with the woman I love. But you'd rather keep another guy company." Logan says becoming infuriated.

"Logan are you fucking kidding me!? Eli was shot! He almost died, coming to our aide need I remind you!" Veronica screams now fully awake.

"Oh it's Eli now." Logan scoffs.

Veronica wanted to lay into Logan but she knew this was not the place for it.

"You know what, I'm going to stay here you can go home." Veronica tells him turning around to go back inside.

"So that's it? You're gonna choose to stay here with him and not try to fix what's wrong here with us?" Logan asks grabbing her arm.

Veronica's eyes widen as she snatches away from him.

"The only thing here that needs fixing is your attitude. It's like I don't know who you are lately but I do know that this insecure Logan right here, this is not the man I know and I fell in love with."

"You want to know what happened to that Logan? You happened Veronica! He never fully recovered from the last time you walked out of his life and left him broken into pieces! How do you expect me to feel secure in our relationship when I know that at any given moment the other shoe is going to drop and you're going to leave again." Logan tells her, his voice trembling.

"Then I see how close you and Weevil are and I start to think maybe there's something more there. And if it's not Weevil you leave me for then it'll be someone else and if not someone else it'll be something else. No matter the reason for your leaving, you'll move on and adjust. But me, I'll be the one left with my heart shattered in pieces that can no longer be pieced back together." Logan confesses breaking down.

Veronica's heart dropped to her feet, she pulled Logan close as he sobbed. Deja Vu to the night at The Grand when Logan realized his mom was really gone.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I had no idea you felt this way." V whispers softly as she cradles Logan in her arms.

After his meltdown Logan felt embarrassed and decided it'd be best if he took some time to himself. Veronica reluctantly agreed, she had no idea Logan had been feeling like this and it hurt her that she couldn't do anything to help him.

Not wanting to go home just yet to an empty house so she glued herself back to the seat next to Weevils bed. She must have nodded off because she awoke to tapping her on the shoulder.

"Veronica?" Madison spoke softly trying to be respectful to a sleeping Weevil.

"Hi, Madison." Veronica said with puffy eyes and a small smile, standing up to stretch.

"I came by to see Eli, are you okay?" Madison asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." V said lying then changing the subject. "I'm sure Eli would be glad to know you're here. Doctors say it shouldn't be too long before he wakes up."

"Good I wanted to thank him and you, for everything that you all did to help me put my rapist behind bars. Given our history, I know you could of easily just told me no." Madison said to V.

"I know what it's like to want justice for being raped even if no one believes you." Veronica says taking a jab at Madison.

"About that, I can't say I'm sorry enough Veronica. I can stand here and make all kind of excuses but I won't. I was an egotistical bitch, maybe this is my karma for what I did to you." Madison speaks.

"I've had years and years of resentment and anger towards you but not so much anymore. You know how hard it is to loathe someone for so long? It's exhausting, so I'm willing to leave all of the horrible things we've said and done to eachother in the past."

"A fresh start?" Madison asked skeptically.

"Yes, can't have you bringing a life into this world with all this bad energy." Veronica replied with a smile.

Madison sported the biggest smile then hugged Veronica, who was completely caught off guard by the gesture.

"I mean we're not gonna be braiding eachothers hair and hanging out at the mall." She said once Madison released her.

Madison's smile started to fade.

"But I feel myself in need of a project soon so...I'm open to taking your maternity photos. I didn't know if you planned on starting a scrapbook or anything for the little nugget."

"Eeekkk!" Madison squealed excitedly, obviously accepting V's peace offering. She hugged Veronica again out of instinct but this time Veronica embraced her back.

"Never thought I'd witness Veronica Mars and Madison Sinclair hugging. Only bad thing is, I'm still a little loopy from the drugs so people might not believe me when I tell them." Weevil smiled weakly.

The two blondes turn around to greet him with a smile.

"Well if it isn't my hero." Madison says walking over to Weevil's bedside planting a kiss on his cheek.

"A guy takes one measly bullet and all of a sudden he's a hero." Veronica jokes walking over, giving him a kiss on his other cheek.

Madison thanked V and Weevil profusely, while filling them in on her future plans. She was moving back to Neptune, not too far her parents. Throughout their conversations Veronica noticed the chemistry between Madison and Weevil.

Although she and Madison were starting fresh, V didn't really know how she felt about Madison dating one of her best friends. But it wasn't her place being that she couldn't even keep a hold on her own relationship. And if this was someone Eli wanted to possibly be with then she supported him.

"Okay kids, well I'm going to go. But you my dear Eli, I shall return tomorrow to talk your ear off. Goodnight." V said walking towards the door.

"Oh one more thing. Wallace told me to tell you you're still it for Snuffleupagus." She said trying to contain her laughter.

Weevil hung his head in shame a little embarrassed.

"One things for sure you definitely have the maybelline lashes." V said snorting.

"Fennel is so dead." Weevil said not being able to help but laugh as well.

Leaving out of the hospital, her personal problems started to resurface to the front of her mind. Veronica knew she had to make this right with Logan, but how?


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey boy, what are you doing here?" Wallace says to Backup who greets him as he enters the house with Chloe in his arms.

Wallace was surprised to see Veronica sprawled out on the couch sleep in the living room. He put down Chloe, who wobbles her way over to her sleeping aunt.

"Vee, Vee." Chloe babbles banging on Veronica's head.

Veronica opens one eye to see Chloe standing in front of her grinning from ear to ear. She opens her other eye and sees Wallace sporting the same grin.

"You're lucky you both have adorable smiles." She says getting up and stretching, then scooped Chloe up to spin her around. Chloe threw her head back and let out a squeaky laugh.

"So..what are you doing here?" Wallace asked V, while feeding Chloe breakfast.

"I knew mom had taken Colby with her to see Darrell and I didn't feel like going home to an empty house, so I came here." V said.

"To another empty house?" Wallace asked confused scratching his head.

"It'll never be empty to me, I feel my dad's presence in every room." She told him.

Wallace just nodded not really knowing what to say.

"Wheres Logan?" He asked instead, going back to why she wasn't sleeping at her house.

Veronica let out a deep sigh which Wallace knew as the infamous 'Logan and I are having trouble' sigh.

"So who dumped who this time?" He asked.

"There was no dumping, we had an argument. A fight rather, a huge one so I'm giving him his space. He accused me of having feelings for Weevil which turned out to be minuscule thing compared to what was really eating away with him." V sighs telling Wallace.

"You and Weevil? Really of all people he chose Weevil, man I can't believe the nerve of that guy." Wallace replies shaking his head.

"As easy as it is for me to make Logan out to be the bad guy here, I can't. This time it's me I'm the bad guy and it took for the man I love to have a complete meltdown in front of me before I realized it. I never once considered his feelings whenever I would up and leave because I couldn't deal. I was too worried about guarding my own heart that I completely disregarded his. Every woman he ever cared about had left him in some form. Lily, his mom, Hannah, myself, hell even Trina." Veronica explains to Wallace.

"So what are you gonna do?" Wallace asked curiously.

"I'm gonna lay all of my cards on the table, it's not much but it's something I've never done. I just hope it works."

:::/:::/::::/::/

"I just don't get it, I mean aren't you guys tired of making up and breaking up. Making up is cool and all but it just seems kind of exhausting when you two do it." Dick says while spotting Logan.

"Believe me it is. It's like we bring out the worst in eachother but strangely there's no one else I'd rather have hard times with. But dude I'm so broken and I'm not too prideful to admit it. Instead of me doing the pleading this time I just wish she'd give me a reason to stay you know. If she can't do that then I'm gone man." Logan explained putting the weight back on the bar.

"Look dude, I'm not making excuses for Ronnie but I don't think you should give up on her just yet. This can't be the ending to the quote on quote 'Epic Love Story'. Give her the benefit of the doubt, maybe now that you've shown her your hand she'll show you hers in her own Veronica way. I get it she's your kryptonite and you're tired of feeling powerless but don't retire your Superman cape just yet." Dick says switching places with Logan on the bench.

"I don't want to because I love her I really do, but sometimes she's just so..so.."

"Veronica Mars." Dick interrupts finishing Logan's sentence. "I find it easier to describe Veronica Mars by calling her a Veronica Mars. See it's not only her name but it's an adjective as well." Dick adds as they switch back.

"You know Dick, after fifteen plus years of friendship it amazes me that you still manage to shock me with the things you say." Logan chuckles as they finish their bench press.

"I should have my own book of sayings, I can entitle it 'How To Be a Dick'."

"Let me know how that works out for you." Logan laughs. "Thanks man, I needed this."

"Ahh don't mention it, that's what bros are for." Dick says playfully punching Logan in the shoulder.

After leaving the gym, Logan found some things to do to pass the time by. It was almost eleven o'clock at night, Logan decided he couldn't put it off any longer and finally returned home. He saw Veronica's car out front when he pulled in the driveway. Logan just hoped they could talk it out and for it to not turn into a screaming match.

When he walked into the house it was quiet and dimly lit from the near burnt out candles placed around the house. He blew them out and headed to the den where he found Veronica sound asleep in her robe on the couch. Logan gently scooped up the petite blonde and brought her to their bedroom. He placed her under the covers then undressed himself and laid beside her letting out a relaxed sigh. This was what he yearned for, to lie peacefully and hold on to the woman he loved more than life itself. No tension, no screaming, no paranoia, no nothing just sweet bliss.

The next morning Veronica began to wake up, hearing the light snoring of Logan she realized it was the next day.

"Shit!" She said swore springing up and waking Logan in the process.

"What's wrong." Logan yawned.

"I can't believe I fell asleep." She said burying her head in her hands.

Logan rolled out of bed to use the bathroom.

"When I got home you were asleep on the couch, so I brought you in here. I even cuddled you, it was quite delightful." Logan said giving her a smile, walking back into the room.

"But I had this big night planned, I had this big speech planned about my love and us. I was even going to wine and dine you, followed by this." V says opening her robe to reveal a sexy red number.

Although Logan loved the sight of her in hardly nothing, he had to refrain himself from jumping on her so they could talk. He returned to the bed and pulled her to him so that she was laying on his chest.

"I love that you went through all that trouble but I don't need a grand gesture or sexy lingerie to be convinced you love me. I know you love me and I'd be stupid to think otherwise. Yes I wished you'd show it more but I'd honestly be okay with you showing it like we are now. Little talks in the morning before we start our day, I'm a simple man bobcat. I'm not expecting thing to change overnight, I just want us to get to a good space now so that we don't grow old and gray together hating one another. " Logan spoke while gently massaging V's head.

Veronica sits up to look Logan directly in the face.

"Can I just say I'm sorry again for the other night, I had no idea you felt the way you did and I can't stand that I hurt you. I don't ever want you to feel that way, there's not another man in this world who I could even entertain the thought of being with. You see this here? It may not be official on paper but this ring means you're stuck with me. We've both suffered too many losses but we've made it through and you know why? Because we had eachother, you're my rock and my sanity Logan. I know you're scared that I may pull a vanishing act on but you have my word and my heart. We're not perfect we'll never be, we've been through hell and back. It just goes to show you that sometimes it takes a little longer to get a perfect ending. You have me until death and even then some, so can we both agree that no matter how big or small the issue, we come to one another. You're my superman and I love you." V finishes smiling at an emotional Logan.

"No one breaks my heart like you Mars but I wouldn't have it any other way." Logan emotionally replies after almost twelve years he finally got Veronica Mars to open up. It was like finally cracking The Da Vinci Code.

"And no one out wits me like you Echolls." She grins straddling her soulmate as they spend their morning making up.

After their morning of bliss they take a joyous shower together. Logan suggested they go grab lunch then pay Weevil a visit to V's surprise. On their way out Veronica felt her phone vibrate in her bed.

"Hey Mac Attack, what's up." Veronica answered in an exuberant tone.

"I need a lawyer." Mac says

"Okay, what's the problem." V asks curiously.

"I'm divorcing Dick." Mac answers beginning to sob.


	20. Chapter 20

Twenty minutes later Logan and V arrive at the Casablancas house. They split up, Logan heads to the garage which doubles as Dick's man cave. While Veronica makes her way into the house letting herself in with the spare key. She walks into the kitchen to find Mac staring into oblivion.

"Mac." Veronica says breaking her stare.

"I'm glad you're here." Mac cries hugging Veronica. "I'm so, so sorry." She adds.

Veronica wore a look of confusion, not sure why Mac was apologizing to her.

"Why are you apologizing to me, you're the one thinking about divorce." Veronica says.

"I knew about your rape, I just didn't know that the man I married caused it." Mac cries. "I also know that it was Cass..Cassidy who raped you." Mac told V stumbling to say Cassidy's name aloud.

Veronica sat frozen, she had hoped Mac would never have to find out especially now since Mac and Dick were married.

"Mac I'm so sorry you had to find out about this, but divorcing Dick isn't the answer here." Veronica pleads to her friend.

"Are you kidding me? He roofied a girls drink, a cup that you got your hands on and caused you to be raped! And to top it off his brother, my suicidal ex-boyfriend was the one who raped you! How am I supposed to stay with a man who caused such tragic chain of events? Especially to my bestfriend! I can't Veronica! Why didn't you ever tell me? Instead you encouraged me to marry him, that's just sick. Why?" Mac shouts wanting answers.

Veronica moves in to comfort her but Mac jerked away her arm.

"Okay...Mac I never told you about the hand Dick played in my rape because he and I put it all behind us years ago. It was a couple weeks after you, Wallace, Piz and I ran into Logan and Dick at the beach. I was at The Grand with Logan when Dick came in plastered it was the anniversary of Cassidy's death. He started going on and on about how sorry he was about everything including the night of Shelley's party. We hashed it out and I forgave him, who was I to bring up buried history now that you two were happy and in love." Veronica explained.

"And what about Cassidy?" Mac said barely over a whisper.

"There was no way I was going to bring up anything that involved Cassidy let alone mention his name to you! Mac that night of graduation when I thought you were dead, you couldn't fathom the things that were running through my mind. I couldn't save Lily from Aaron and I thought that again I was too late in saving another bestfriend. But then I found you in the hotel room and the look on your face...the state of shock you were in." Veronica stopped getting chills just thinking back to that night. "I didn't want to ever see you that way again and me telling you about him raping me on top of you finding out that he was a murderer would only put you back in that state. You can hate me, yell at me I don't care...but I will not apologize for protecting my bestfriend." Veronica finished at this point she was shaking and infuriated, talking about Cassidy always did that to her.

/::::/::/:::/

"What happened dude?" Logan asked walking into Dicks man cave.

"She found out about me being the one who drugged the cup Veronica drank that you know..." Dick said trailing off not wanting to say it.

"How'd she find out? I thought we all agreed to never bring it up again." Logan asked confused.

"Madison! She and Mac went out for breakfast and somehow the night of Shelley's party was brought up. She asked me to tell her everything and I did right down to the part about Beave doing the unthinkable. Then the next thing I know she tells me she wants a divorce! Honestly is supposed to make things better not worse. I don't want to lose her dude I can't lose her not now, not ever." Dick says distraught.

He throws his beer bottle against the wall out of frustration then plops down on the sofa head buried in his hands.

"Veronica's inside talking to her now, if Veronica forgave you then I see no reason why Mac wouldn't. She was probably just overwhelmed by everything that was being thrown at her." Logan said trying to reassure his pal.

"No. You didn't see the way she looked at me the way she spoke to me. I don't think this is something she's ever going to get past. I never wanted to feel like a disappointment, as if I didn't already think that Mac was too good for me. Do you know what it's like to find a woman who's seen you at your wrist and still wants to be with you. She scares the hell out of me and calms my soul at the same time. And now I'm going to lose her, it's like all those years of getting my life straight and tucking party Dick away meant nothing. I spent all that time doing right just to have my past come back and bite me in the ass. I deserve it I guess, it's gotta be karma." Dick says shedding a few tears feeling defeated.

:::/::::/::::/::/::::/

"So now what? Now what do I do?" Mac asked her friend for advice.

"It's your move Q, only you can answer that. Coming from me a girl who stuck by a guys side through a dead bestfriend, biker gang wars, dead parents, murder charges, violent rages, and infidelity. I'm just saying I think you and Dick can work through this. I was just telling Logan that sometimes it just takes a little longer to get the happily ever after but it doesn't mean you stop trying. But mind you this is only my opinion and I will back you one hundred percent no matter what you decide to do. I just want you to have a clear head when you do decide." Veronica replies.

"I think I just need to step away and reevaluate something." Mac says causing Veronica to wear a frown. If there was one couple she thought would make it I'd be those two.

"If that's your choice then I will respect your decision, you're more than welcome to crash at mine and Logan's." V offered being supportive.

Mac hugged Veronica to thank her, then packed a small bag. After gathering a few things the girls went to the garage. When they walked in and Dick saw Mac with a bag packed his heart dropped to his feet.

Veronica and Logan went outside to wait by the car so Dick and Mac could talk in private.

"I'm going to just stay elsewhere until I can decide on what to do. Veronica forgave you for what you did and do as well but it still doesn't change the fact that what you did was horrid. I just need to be by myself and when I figure things out I'll give you call." Mac told her husband feeling a lump form in her throat. "Okay I'm going to go now." She added giving him a kiss on the cheek and turning away before he saw the tear stream down her cheek**.**

Veronica walked up to Mac with open arms hugging her bestfriend.

"You ready to go?" V asked.

"Actually I'm just going to probably head to my parents. It'd be good to see them but I promise we'll talk soon." Mac says giving her a weak smile.

She hopped in her truck and drive off, taking a part of Dick's heart with her.

**A/N: Way too short I know, but motherly duties call! See you next chapter :) **


	21. Chapter 21

***A/N: Pretty much all fluff no angst, enjoy :)***

"Who's ready to bust out of this joint!" Veronica exclaims walking into Weevils hospital room. "Too cool for paper gowns I see." Veronica jokes walking in on him shirtless, tattoos exposed.

"What other way can I get the nurses to give me an extra pudding cup." He laughs.

Although V wasn't attracted to Weevil she couldn't deny the fact that his physique was beautiful.

"Hey blondie my eyes are up here." Weevil jokes breaking her thought.

"Just admiring your tattoos vato. Being that you're halfway dressed I assume you're ready to get out of here, the doctors say I can take you home." V says

"About that..." Weevil begins to speak.

"Sorry I took so long, your grandmother wouldn't let me leave without eating something." Madison says entering the room.

"Oh hey Veronica." Madison says cheerfully.

"Hi Madison, checking up on the local hero." V says returning the smile.

"That's what I was about to tell you, Madison offered to give me a lift home." Weevil explained.

"Oh...ok." Veronica replies with a childish pout.

Weevil gave V a look to say stop it.

"You should follow behind us, I know grands would love to see her favorite gringa with the appetite of an elephant." He says causing Veronica to turn her pout into a smirk.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment. I'm going have to take a rain check but be sure to tell Letty that I'll be over for lunch tomorrow because you owe me some quality time." Veronica smiles then says her goodbyes to the two.

Although there was no bad blood between V & Madison she still wasn't ready to be sitting around a dinner table with her.

"Honey I'm home." V calls out walking into the house throwing her bag down.

"Good afternoon Lucy." Logan replies kissing his fiancée. "You're home early, I thought you'd at least be at Weevils until sundown, eating." Logan laughed.

"What is this pick on the girl who likes to eat day? I'm a growing girl so sue me." She replies sticking her tongue out.

"Sorry to break it to you bobcat, but you haven't grown an inch since freshman year of highschool." Logan says picking Veronica up and sitting her on the counter as they proceed to make out.

"But you love me, now let's eat I'm starving." Veronica replies hopping off the counter.

After dinner Logan got to pick the movie, he chose Easy Rider as if Veronica didn't see that one coming. Halfway through the movie they were interrupted by the buzzing of a text message from Logan's phone.

Logan didn't say who the message was from or what it pertained to, he just told Veronica it was important and that he'd be back. Thirty minutes later he found himself in a cemetery.

"To say that I'm a little freaked out is understatement." Logan says truthfully.

"I'm sorry I just needed to talk to you but I was in no condition to drive." Mac says sniffling, her eyes were bloodshot.

"I'm glad you called, we were getting worried no ones heard from you in two days." Logan says taking a seat on the ground next to Mac.

"I know I've just been clearing my mind, trying to come to a decision." Mac tells him.

"And a cemetery helps you clear your mind?" Logan asks eyebrows raised.

"As twisted as it sounds I visit here, Cassidy's grave when I need to vent. He was always a good listener. I know it's not the most orthodox place to come to but it helps. Not to mention it was because of Cassidy that Dick and I bonded."

Logan nods his head trying to seem less freaked out.

"I don't find it strange at all. You know this is the first time I've been here, I couldn't bring myself to attend the funeral. I still have dreams about that night and about Beave, they use to be nightmares but now not so much. His final words and the expression on his face still haunt me til this day. What he did was horrible but there's a part of me that felt like I couldve said or done something to stop him from jumping you know." Logan confesses.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such a dud I wasn't thinking when I asked you to come out here." Mac says apologizing.

"No don't apologize, you said you needed to talk so I'm here." Logan says giving her a reassuring smile.

"I guess I really just want to know how is it that you can be okay with what Dick did all those years ago that caused Veronica to be raped." Mac said straightforwardly.

Logan let out a deep sigh.

"Im not going to lie, when I found out I was fuming. I even offered to break his face when Veronica told me. You wouldn't think this but if there was one thing she taught me it was forgiveness. I'm not perfect so I don't expect those around me to be, has Dick done some less than tasteful things? Yes, but we all have. Im not going to hold him accountable for something he did almost a decade ago that's his past, he doesn't live there anymore." Logan tells Mac.

"So you're saying I should just forget and forgive and go back living life with this forever embedded in my brain?" Mac asks.

"I can't tell you what to do in this situation Mac, it's all on you. What I will say is, if what he did in his past is something you can't get pass and is worth ending your marriage over then do just that. But don't say you forgive him just to say it, because nothing's worse than having someone you love throw your past in your face after they said they forgave you. I know the love is still there, after all you're wearing Dicks favorite hoodie and for Pete's sake Mac you even smell like him." Logan says causing her to crack a smile.

"So I may have went out and bought a bottle of his favorite cologne. I miss him, we haven't been apart since the wedding." Mac sighed

"Which is why you need to make a decision because one of the choices will leave you being apart from him for more than a few nights. But take your time, I'll even stay right here with you until you decide what to do. Just let me know what you decide." Logan tells her.

"I guess there's only way to go, I think I need to talk to my husband."


	22. Chapter 22

"What's up V?"

"Oh nothing just wanted to chat with my favorite Vato, but it seems like I caught you at a bad time." Veronica responds noticing the tenseness in his voice.

"When is it not a bad time these days." Weevil replies shaking his head through the phone.

"Anything I can help with?" V asked sincerely.

"Unless you can take me back in time to when my niece Ofelia wasn't out of control, then no." He sighed deeply. "But that's another story for another time. What's on your mind V?" Weevil says quickly changing the subject.

"I was just going to tell you that I won't be able to make it to dinner tonight." Veronica tells him.

There was a long pause before Weevil spoke.

"Okay, explain."

"Well I got stuck with Colby for a few days while Alicia recovers from the flu. And I didn't want to impose by bringing an extra mouth to feed so..."

Weevil made a sound which Veronica knew meant he wasn't buying her lame ass excuse.

"So what? You know grands cooks enough food to feed an entire naval base so I'm going to need you to find a better excuse." He told her flat out.

"It's not an excuse it's the truth."

"No, no, that's not it. I think I know what it is. It's Madison." Weevil chuckled.

Veronica went silent not really knowing what to say because it was true.

"You're jealous that you may no longer be the number one blonde in my life. Am I right?"

"I wouldn't use the word jealous but something along those lines and then some. I'm still not 100 percent okay with Madison let alone sitting around a dinner table with her. And I don't know how you feel about her so I don't really know what I can and can not say about her to you." V says.

"Chica, you should know that there will never be another blonde that can even come close to taking away your spot."

Veronica's face lit up, she knew it was silly for her to be jealous. Especially since she and Weevil were only friends, more so brother and sister.

"But.." Weevil added causing V's mouth to descend from a smile.

"If something does come about from whatever this is that Madison and I have. I would hope that you would show me the same courtesy and respect as I do you, even when I'm not too fond of your significant others. I don't exactly know what to make out of she and I just yet. All I know is that it's nice with her just being there. You know I'll never pressure you into doing something you don't want to do. So I'll let you make your own decision so with that being said dinners at 6:30. I'll see you then V." He says before ending their call.

/:::::::::::/::::/:::::/::::/:::

Mac pulled into her driveway returning home for the first time in a week. She didn't see Dick's silver BMW out front which meant that he wasnt home. But there was a red sports car parked that she couldn't place.

She got out of the car and walked into her home. When she walked into the kitchen she was met by someone she wasn't expecting.

"Oh Cindy, I'm shocked you're here." Dicks mom says putting down her magazine.

"I could say the samething about you. What are you doing here?" Mac asked.

"Well someone had to take care of my little boy while you abandoned him." Mrs. Casablancas replies smugly.

"First off your little boy is 28 years old I'm sure he's capable of taking care of himself. Secondly I didn't abandoned him I just needed time away. You're the one who abandoned him as child and ran off with a new man. Not to mention you weren't there when he needed you most. So don't talk me about abandoning my husband." Mac says fed up with Mrs. Casablancas.

She was never a fan of Dick marrying Mac to begin with and always made small jabs here and there whenever she got the chance. But not anymore Mac refused to just brush it off.

"My, my, my, when'd you become so fiesty?" She scoffed. "My son knows I love him and that's all that matters. The question is do you love him? Let's be real Cindy, how long do you expect you and Dick Jr. to last? Already married less than six months and you've already separated for a week." Mrs. Casablancas says smiling smugly.

"Seriously? Whatever problems Dick and I have are between us. Who are you to talk about anyone's marriage. Aren't you on like husband number four?" Mac scoffs back pouring herself a well deserved glass of wine.

"I just don't think you're a good...you know fit for my son."

"Excuse me?!" Mac exclaimed

"You two have absolutely nothing in common. Not to mention you dated one of my boys and the night he spends with you he ends up.." Mrs. Casablancas says just before Mac slaps her.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Dick says walking in just in time before Mac delivered another well deserved smack to her mother in law. Mac stormed out of the kitchen to keep herself from losing it completely.

"Dick Jr. Thank God you showed up. I was just trying to help Cindy here and the next thing I know she struck me." She says immediately playing the victim.

"Mom stop, I heard you 'helping' and you were way out of line. You had no right to interfere! Yes, she wrong to hit you but bringing up Beave was uncalled for." Dick says angriliy.

"Are you going to defend her instead of your own mother?!" Mrs. Casablancas asked shocked.

"Yes! She's my wife." Dick tells his mom causing her jaw to drop. "I think it's time for you to leave Mom." He adds.

Mrs. Casablancas couldn't believe her son was kicking her out. But she did as she was told and left.

Dick waited a few minutes to gather his thoughts before going to find Mac. Thoughts collected, he wanders the house to find Mac sitting in their bathtub with the scrapbook she made him for his previous birthday.

Dick took a seat in front of the tub on the spacious floor of their master bathroom.

"I don't know why I didn't check here first, if you could live in here you would." Dick joked.

"I do get my best thinking done in this very spot." She half smiled.

There was a long silence.

"I honestly do not know what else I can do to keep you from leaving. I love you more than life itself but if you're not happy Mac I understand. Just put me out of my misery now please." He chuckled as a tear streamed his cheek.

"Months of playing hard to get, 2 years of dating and four months of marriage. And I let something small yet significant from the past make me question it all." Mac says flipping through the pages of the scrapbook.

"I had every right to be upset but I ran when I should've faced it head on. Instead I took a page out of Veronica's book." Mac chuckled.

"I know I should've told you about my demons, part of me was afraid to let you know everything. Mainly because I felt if you knew how deep my demons ran that you would'nt have given me a second thought. Stupid on my part I know; but I'm learning, I'm growing, I'm trying to become a better man. I just hope that you choose to stay by my side as I become the man you deserve. I'm sorry." Dick says now sitting on the edge of the tub, holding Mac's hand.

"And I'm sorry for slapping your mother." Mac apologizes.

Mac loved her husband it was clear as day, everyone screws up and she'd be crazy to let him go because of his.

"Make it up to me with foot rubs and we-" Mac starts to say before being interrupted by Dick's lips meeting hers.

/::::/::::::/::::::::/::::/:::/


	23. Chapter 23

"I still don't see why you even want to go. You're not even Weevil's biggest fan." Veronica says to Logan while dressing for dinner.

"Maybe not but I'm a Letty fan." Logan replies referring to Weevils grandmother who also previously worked as his housekeeper. "I know her health is slowly declining and I would like to spend some time with her." He adds.

Logan's family had a slew of housekeepers throughout his childhood but Letty was always his favorite. You'd never know it by the way he used to degrade her whenever he and Weevil engaged in their usual bout of verbal sparring. But Logan had a genuine love for the woman.

When Logan was a small child there were many nights where he would fall asleep in Letty's lap after she nursed the wounds he received from being whipped with one of Aaron's belt. They would never speak about it the next morning. Letty would show up to work and resume her cleaning duties and Logan would inadvertently continue to push Aaron's buttons. And then again at night she'd comfort the little boy before going home to tend to her own kids.

"Fine but I'm not making any promises to be nice." Veronica smiles calling out to him.

Logan walks out of the bathroom to come face to face with Veronica.

"Be frank with me Veronica. I know you said there was nothing between you and Weevil so I'm not gonna accuse you of anything. But...you're making it hard for me not to think otherwise." Logan says picking his words carefully.

"What do you mean? And accuse me of what?" She asked confused her eyebrows knitted together.

"You and Weevil; you said there was nothing there. This is just my opinion but the way you get whenever it involves him with Madison. It makes you come off sounding kind of you know...jealous. There's got to be something there if not I don't think you'd act this way Veronica." Logan confesses.

Veronica sighed she knew that she was 100% not attracted to Weevil. Was he attractive? Yes. But was there anything sexual between them? No.

"Logan I am in no way jealous of Madison being with Weevil. Is there sometime between us? No. Do i love and care about him? Yes." Veronica tells Logan.

Logan nods his head, allowing V to finish.

"You remember the year after Lily died and all of my 'friends' shunned me, well Weevil was there. Even if it was just something as simple as sitting with me in silence during a stakeout or riding me around town to track down a piñata. Eli was there, we befriended each other he's honestly the older brother I never had." Veronica confessed. "So excuse me if I get a little territorial for not wanting my arch nemesis to turn my brother into some ascot wearing cholo." Veronica says causing Logan to burst into laughter.

"Hey!" She chuckles throwing her hairbrush at his leg. "Okay so maybe I'm overreacting a bit. But whatever, I guess my overprotectiveness of the ones I care about can be misconstrued as jealousy."

"You do realize you're paranoid right?" He smirks.

"I do. Everyone reminds me, but it doesn't mean I'm not right." She replies sure of herself.

"Weevils a big boy, he doesn't need protecting but Weevil in an ascot..now that I'd pay to see." Logan laughs. "Veronica, people do change, I'm proof of that." Logan adds giving her a smile.

"Fine I'll retract claws. For now at least."

/:/:::/:/::::/:::/:::

"I officially give up." Weevil laughs throwing his hands in exhaust. "I tried getting the kids to come back to the table for dessert but they're glued to the tv screen."

"Let me guess, Frozen again?" Letty laughs before leaving them to go grab dessert.

"I'm telling you that movie is like crack for kids, it possesses them. My niece Chloe, she's literally obsessed with Elsa. I even catch Colby ogling her sometimes." Veronica shares.

Logan and Weevil give eachother a look that the girls notice.

"Wait, don't tell me.." Veronica says.

"Look...she's hot okay." Weevil admits.

"She's a cartoon!" Veronica says laughing uncontrollably. "You too Logan?" V asks.

"What do you want me to say, blondes are my favorite." Logan admits.

"Anna's my favorite, she's fearless and optimistic." Madison says.

"Eh she's alright, a bit too perky and impulsive for my liking." Veronica shrugs.

"Who wants dessert?" Letty says bringing out her famous pound cake and homemade ice cream. Putting an end to their disney discussion.

After dessert Logan and Weevil fought over who would help Letty clean up.

"C'mon you're a guest Echolls I got this." Weevil says

"I know but I insist." Logan tells Weevil.

"But she's MY grandmother I can help her."

"But she spent most of her years cleaning up after ME and MY family. So it's the least I can do."

Their banter continued as they cleared the table and took the plates into the kitchen while Letty smiled with joy as she followed behind them.

This left Veronica and Madison alone at the table sitting in uncomfortable silence. After a few short minutes Madison decided to be the one to start the conversation.

"I tried calling you yesterday." Madison spoke.

"I know I've just been swamped with cases and we've had Colby for the past few days...it's just been crazy." Veronica replied fidgeting with the buttons on her blouse.

"Yeah I totally get it I've been super busy too. Trying to find a place you know, getting my ducks in a row. I just had a moment and thought to give you a call." Madison said rubbing her protruding baby bump.

Veronica caught glimpse of Madison rubbing her belly and immediately felt bad.

"The pictures." V said hanging her head in shame. "I promised to do your maternity pictures." She added picking her head up.

"It's fine I know you had a lot going on. Besides I still have five more months with this belly so no rush." Madison smiled reassuring Veronica that it was okay.

A few moments of silence passed again.

"This is pretty awkward huh?" Veronica asked.

"Just a little." Madison replies and they share a small chuckle.

"Look I know you have some reservations about me still and I get it. I know we agreed to start fresh before but let's really do so. I'm aware of how easy it is for us to fall back into our old catty habits. I'm willing to bury this if you are." Madison says standing up and holding out her hand for a truce.

Veronica pretended to be in deep thought before extending her hand to shake Madison's.

"In light of our truce mind if I rub the bulge." Veronica realized how that sounded and neither she or Madison could contain their laughter.

Weevil and Logan both walked into the dining room with confused looks on their faces. Laughter is the last thing they thought they'd hear coming from the two blondes. Yelling maybe but laughter? No way.

"What's this? Smiles and laughter? Echolls are we in the right room because I could've swore.."

"Can it vato." V playfully jabs Weevil.

"I'm just glad you came to your senses blondie. Has anyone ever told you how stubborn you can be?" Weevil says.

"All my life Weevs, all my life."


	24. Chapter 24

NOT REALLY SURE IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY...LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! :)


	25. Chapter 25

**_I hope this ending gives you all the closure you wanted! As always it's been a pleasure thank you for reading :):)_**

*Two Years Later*

"Would you come on we're going to be late and you know how Weevs gets." Logan shouts out to Veronica who was in the hotel bathroom fretting over how she look.

At eight and a half months pregnant V felt like a bloated beach whale. She looked amazing in Logan's eyes, besides her puffy cheeks most of her pregnancy weight was the belly itself.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't get your boxers in a bunch." Veronica replied walking out of the bathroom munching on a slim jim, her favorite pregnancy snack.

"I'm worried that you're going to have our unborn child coming out of the womb addicted to those foul things." Logan teased his fairly new wife.

They had been married for almost four months. They got hitched at the courthouse a couple of weeks after Veronica found out she was pregnant. Sure they thought about having kids, but they never planned it'd be this soon. Nevertheless Veronica and Logan were ecstatic. Wanting it to be a surprise they opted not to find out the sex of baby Echolls.

"I don't get how you can stomach beef jerky but hate slim jims. You're lucky you're cute or this would be a deal breaker." Veronica joked. "Okay how do I look?" She asked applying lipstick to complete her ensemble.

"Absolutely amazing." He kisses her loving the way the red dress compliments her figure.

"Then let's vámonos we've got a beach wedding with cake to attend." She smiles looping arms with Logan as they head down to the water.

Eli Navarro proposed to Madison Sinclair almost two years ago on New Years Eve after eight months of dating. They weren't out on a fancy date like every other couple that night. Instead they were at home tending to a sick infant. Something that night made him realize that this was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life, you know aside from Sienna being sick. Eli wanted it to him and his two favorite girls from here on out. Even though Sienna wasn't his biologically, blood couldn't make her anymore his.

"Thank you guys for coming." Weevil says thanking V and Logan.

"Veronica you look gorgeous, you're glowing." Madison compliments Veronica as they exchange a hug.

"Are you sure it's not just sweat, cause I feel like one of those rotisserie chickens spinning around over a flame." Veronica jokes.

"Welcome to married life, you're in the big leagues now." Wallace congratulates Weevil with his wife Carmen in tow.

As the reception winds down the friends: Logan & Veronica, Weevil & Madison, Wallace & Carmen and Dick & Mac find themselves seated around a fire the boys made.

"Come on Mac you're suppose to be relaxing tonight. It's our first night out in almost a year try to enjoy it. I promise Ryan is in good hands tonight. " Dick says trying to reassure Mac that leaving their eight month old son with the babysitter tonight was a good idea.

"It's just a little separation anxiety, all moms go through it. Here drink this you'll feel better." Madison says handing Mac a drink.

"I'm pretty sure men go through it as well." Veronica says causing the guys to look as if she was lying. "I do recall one Wallace Fennel calling me when I was in San Diego the first time Chloe stayed the weekend with our parents. I distinctly remember you saying how you couldn't believe you missed something as silly like changing her diapers or being woken up in the middle of the night." Veronica winces as she teased her brother.

Mac gives her a concerning look that Veronica noticed but smiled to let her know she was fine.

"Aww you never told me that how cute." Carmen says giving Wallace a kiss on the cheek.

"Sold out by my own sister that's cold V." Wallace laughs.

"Group picture!" Madison and Mac's sister Lauren shouts out taking the couples photo.

"This will be one for the books along with the other wedding photos we've taken over the years." Mac says.

"Alright everyone raise your glasses. We all may have not started off as friends but I'd take these past couple of years over the all the years we spent hurting eachother. Now I have my husband, my switched at birth sister and some amazing friends." Madison toasts tearing up.

"Oh boy here comes the waterworks." Weevil teased his wife.

"Promise we won't let our kids succumb to the adolescent cliques and social classes like we did." Mac says.

Everyone nodded their heads agreeing as they tossed back their drinks.

"Sooo...speaking of kids, I believe one of them is about to make their debut." Veronica says almost nonchalantly taking deep breaths rubbing her belly.

"Are you joking?" Wallace jumps up.

"No my water broke about five minutes ago." Veronica says.

"Five minutes ago? Why didn't you say anything?!" Logan says freaking out.

"It was such a beautiful toast I didn't want to interrupt." V smiles slightly trying to focus on her breathing.

After nine and a half hours of labor Veronica gave birth to a healthy seven pound baby girl. They went back and forth on a name before they settled on Kei'Lynn Mars-Echolls. Honoring Veronica's dad and Logan's mom.

"Looks like you're gonna have quite a fighter on your hands. Check out the fist she's making." The nurse points out.

"Let's hope not." Logan chuckles nervously not wanting his daughter to have the notorious Echolls temper.

She was so tiny obviously taking after her petite mother. Logan was almost scared to hold her fearing his massive hands would crush her.

"Someone's in love." Veronica smiles as she wakes up to see Logan gazing at Kei'Lynn who's asleep in his arms.

"I didn't think it was possible to fall in love with someone so fast." He replies not breaking his gaze.

"I guess you might need to do some adding to our epic love story then." Veronica tells him.

"I was just thinking that." Logan smiled. "You know Mars err...I mean Mrs. Echolls. It's never quite been sunshine and roses with us. But regardless of how unconventional it may have been it's been pretty epic to say the least."

Veronica nods her head in agreement.

"I tortured you, we fell in love. You accused me of murder, I got to beat up an ATF agent and a few others for you. You left town and left me broken hearted. But you came back to me, thank you for coming back to me and blessing me with this angel in my arms." Logan tells her.

"I should be thanking you, you saw me at my worst and stuck around even when I didn't want you. Just when I thought I was out of Neptune an over you, you pulled me back in. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Veronica responds giving her husband and little marshmallow a kiss.


End file.
